365 formas de amar a Rivaille
by Niikeh
Summary: "Rivaille a tenido que aprender a ser padre después de que su ex pareja abandonara a su hija, dejándola a su cuidado; ahora la vida le trae una nueva sorpresa llamada amor, en forma de un chico de increíbles ojos verdes." ErenxRivaille/AU.
1. Amargo

¡Hola! Les traigo la primera historia que publico aquí, he escrito unas cuantas historias, pero han sido publicadas en otras páginas, pero eso no es lo importante, en fin.

Hace poco que me hice amante de este fandom y tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo de esta pareja, que es la que más amo sin lugar a dudas, así que espero que sea de su agrado; antes de iniciar me gustaría hacer una aclaración, al principio de cada capítulo vendrán pequeñas partes de cómo fue el crecimiento de la relación entre Rivaille y su hija, después de eso vendrá la narración del tiempo actual, sin más que decir, los dejo leer.

Los personajes no son míos, son de **Hajime Isayama. **

_**2 semanas.**_

_**S**__uspiró intentando controlar su mal humor, ¿a quién quería engañar? ¡Estaba jodidamente enojado! Había sido un día de mierda, literalmente; durmió sólo dos horas para terminar el puto proyecto, para que al final les cancelaran la cita que tenían concertada porque les había surgido un "inconveniente" de último minuto, después había olvidado la cartera en su casa, así que tuvo que gastar su valioso tiempo escuchando tonterías por parte de Hanji, la cual muy amablemente, nótese el sarcasmo, le pagó la comida a cambio de que se quedara con ella; finalmente cuando el día parecía no poder empeorar, comienza a nevar, causando que estuviera 3 horas, ¡tres malditas horas parado en el tráfico!, juraba que si alguien se acercaba a hablarle lo tiraría por las escaleras sin remordimiento alguno._

_Entró en el elevador y oprimió el botón número 17, donde se encontraba su apartamento; al llegar, camino a paso lento hasta su hogar, coló su mano derecha al bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó las llaves, las introdujo en la cerradura para después abrir la puerta e ingresar, sin saber porque un extraño sentimiento lo embargo, caminó a oscuras por el pasillo que lo llevaría a la sala y a pesar de conocer su casa como la palma de la mano, tropezó._

_¡Puto y jodido día! gruñó quedándose tirado en el suelo._

_Fue entonces que algo llamó su atención, la cosa con la que había tropezado tenía algo dentro y comenzaba a moverse, se paró con lentitud dirigiéndose al apagador para así encender la luz, dio media vuelta encontrándose con aquel objeto, era una de esas mierdas para bebés, ¿cómo se llamaba?, ¿moisés?, sí, así se llamaba, ¿qué hacía eso en su casa?, extraño en él, pero de pronto una oleada de nerviosismo lo atacó, llegó a aquello y entonces apreció al pequeño ser que se encontraba acostado en él, era una niña de cabello negro, piel clara, facciones finas y unos expresivos y grandes ojos azabache._

_Se hincó y la miró con detenimiento, notó que a su lado se encontraba un sobre y lo tomó entre sus manos bajo la mirada de aquellos pozos negros, desdobló el papel y comenzó la lectura._

Rivaille, perdóname por lo que acabo de hacer, sé que no es la manera y probablemente al terminar de leer esto creerás que es una broma de mal gusto, además de que me odiarás toda tu vida, pero no tengo otra opción.

La niña que está junto con esta carta es tu hija, sí, tuya; ¿recuerdas aquella última vez que hicimos el amor antes de terminar?, bueno, pues ella es el fruto de eso; seguramente ahora estás deseando hablarme al celular y gritar diciendo algo como "¡si lo llamas fruto de nuestra relación, entonces hazte responsable tú!", sinceramente, deseo hacerlo, con todo mi corazón, pero no puedo, realmente todo está en mi contra en este momento.

No quiero que ella sufra por mis decisiones y no quiero dejarla en manos de otra persona que no tengo la menor idea de como la tratará, además, eres su padre y sé que puede contar contigo; probablemente no seas el más amoroso, el más dedicado o el más consentidor, pero de lo que puedo estar completamente segura es que tú le darás todo lo que necesite, contigo sabrá cómo enfrentar la vida sin ningún problema.

Eres lo único que tiene, por eso te pido, aunque no tengo derecho que la cuides y le des todo el amor que puedas, no la dejes, no como yo lo estoy haciendo; si en algún momento pregunta por mí, dile la verdad, así sabrá la clase de persona que soy y no deseará conocerme.

Gracias por todo lo que me diste, gracias por darme la bendición de ser madre, sólo pude pasar los nueve meses del embarazo y escazas dos semanas con ella en brazos, pero sin duda fue la experiencia más maravillosa que pude haber experimentado junto con nuestra relación.

Cuídala, cuídate, cuídense.

Petra Ral.

_**Amargo.**_

Llegó al coche, un mercedes color negro, abrió la puerta de atrás del lado del copiloto educadamente permitiendo la entrada de la niña, después camino a la del conductor y se introdujo en el coche con gran delicadeza.

—Cinturón—ordenó mirando por el espejo retrovisor.

—Ya sé, ya sé—respondió la menor colocándoselo.

Y ya han pasado 5 años.

—Hoy tendré una junta importante, según lo planeado saldré a tiempo para ir a recogerte, de todas formas, si tardo más de la cuenta debes esperarme.

—Lo sé, ¿pero no sería mejor que me fuera a la clase de natación? El maestro siempre me regaña por llegar tarde, además no está tan lejos.

—¿Cuántos años crees que tienes mocosa?

—Menos de los que tienes tú, pero los suficientes como para hacer muchas cosas por mí misma.

Una vez más posó su mirada en el espejo, encontrándose con la mirada infantil llena de diversión, eran tan usuales aquella clase de discusiones entre ellos, bufó con molestia ganándose una sonrisa llena de ternura; si debía ser sincero, no notó cuando pasó tanto tiempo, aún podía recordar aquel horrible día cuando la encontró en su departamento, su rechazo ante la noticia y la lenta asimilación; le había costado meses adaptarse a su nueva vida, una llena de noches en vela, berrinches a toda hora, aprender a cambiar pañales, saber que debía comer y que no, como bañar, como peinar, miles de cosas que jamás habían pasado por su cabeza, al menos hasta ese momento, todas aquellas vivencias que lo marcaron poco a poco y le resultaron fastidiosas, estresantes y hasta molestas, pero cuando veía un gesto como el que sólo ella podía regalarle con tanta sinceridad, sabía que de una u otra forma todo había valido la pena.

—Bueno, entonces deberías cocinarte tu misma.

—Hago suficiente con asear gran parte de la casa, porque cierto maniático no soporta ver un montículo de polvo en su casa—respondió frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Desde cuándo sabes el significado de maniático?—cuestionó interesado.

—Tía Hanji me la enseñó el otro día—sonrió.

—Deberías dejar de pasar tanto tiempo con ella, quizá termines tan loca como ella y solterona de por vida—sonrió casi imperceptiblemente al ver la reacción contraria.

—¡No!—gritó—Yo me casaré con un hombre guapo, rico y tendremos muchos hijitos—entrelazó sus manos dentro de su ensoñación.

—Nada de hombres hasta los 40—dijo al instante.

—¿A los 40? ¿Quién me querrá siendo una vieja? ¡A esa edad seré tan amargada como tú! Y mira que a penas tienes 30—rió con burla.

—Por esa misma razón, porque nadie te querrá y tendrás que quedarte conmigo soportando mi amargura, ése será tu castigo por ser tan insolente conmigo—respondió burlonamente.

—Prefiero entrar en un convento antes que eso—susurró para sí misma.

—¿Dijiste algo?

—Que prendas la radio—el mayor obedeció sin decir más—¡Oh! ¡Amo esa canción!—dijo desviando su mirada a la ventana mientras comenzaba a cantar.

Por tercera vez en el recorrido observó a su hija por el espejo, viendo cada una de sus expresiones, su largo cabello negro amarrado en una coleta alta, aquellos bonitos ojos negros y su tez clara adornada con aquellas finas facciones que la hacían parecer una muñeca, no dudaba que en un futuro muy lejano, esperaba él, muchos estúpidos hombres estuvieran detrás de ella, asediándola; claramente él no se los dejaría tan fácil.

"**Te veo detrás de mis párpados, cuando cierro los ojos, me has ayudado a ser fuerte, yo también quiero ser eso para ti."**

—Hablo en serio niña, cuando llegue quiero verte aquí, si llego y no te encuentro la pasarás muy mal, ¿me has entendido?—amenazó.

—Sí, sí, señor amargado, aquí lo esperaré—respondió acercándose por detrás depositando un pequeño beso en su mejilla—Nos vemos—bajó del coche.

Hizo una seña con sus manos en forma de despedida, viendo como el carro negro se perdía junto con aquel hombre de cabello azabache, ojos grises oscuro, afilados y pequeños, de tez blanca.

—¡Hey!—se acercó una compañera—¿Lo has oído?—preguntó.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó con fingido interés.

—Hoy llegará un ayudante para la maestra, ¡un hombre!

—¿Un chico?—eso sí que era nuevo.

—Bonitas, es hora de entrar al salón—una de las maestras interrumpió su plática.

La pelinegra tomó asiento en su lugar habitual interesada por el nuevo asistente de la profesora, ya que hasta el momento el único hombre en el plantel, fuera de los estudiantes, claro está, era el profesor de educación física y él ya era un hombre mayor; no tanto para ser llamado viejo, pero si en una edad donde ya se estaba casado y se tenían hijos, se preguntaba cómo sería éste.

—Niños, el día de hoy les tenemos una sorpresa—los alumnos comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos—A partir de este momento y hasta finales de año tendremos un ayudante con nosotros, él estará apoyándonos en muchas de las actividades que realicemos, así que les pido que sean buenos con él—después de eso la puerta del salón se abrió dejando ver al joven al cual se refería la profesora.

Alto, complexión delgada, cabello castaño corto, de expresivos y grandes ojos verde, pero sobre todo joven.

—Buenos días a todos—saludó con nerviosismo—Mi nombre es Eren Jaeger y todo este año estaré compartiéndolo con ustedes, así que espero podamos hacer grandes cosas juntos—agregó sonriendo.

La campana sonó una vez más, indicando la hora del receso.

—Eren—la pequeña pelinegra se acercó al chico que se encontraba en ese momento borrando en pizarrón.

—Dime—dijo un tanto sorprendido por la informalidad de la chiquilla.

—Nada, sólo quería verte más de cerca, es extraño que un hombre tan joven esté aquí—lo miró detenidamente.

—Sí, supongo—rascó su cabeza con nerviosismo—Amara, ¿cierto?—intentó cambiar la conversación.

—Sí—continuo mirándolo.

—Suena lindo, es igual que tú, pero, ¿qué significa? ¿Por qué tus papás decidieron llamarte así?

—¿Eh?—se sonrojó levemente ante el cumplido—Amargo.

—¿Amargo?—preguntó confundido.

—Amara significa amargo, papá lo escogió—sonrió.


	2. Gruñón

¡Hola! :3 quisiera agradecer enormemente a las personas que me dejaron un hermoso review, que leyeron mi historia y a los que dieron favoritos y follow ;n; soy enormemente feliz.

Sé que esta vez me tarde, bueno, en realidad por unas cuantas horas, porque… Bueno es una triste y larga historia :c, mi computadora es usada por mis hermanos y uno de ellos siempre descarga cosas para buscar o descargar otras, finalmente le metió un virus o algo así, tuve que llevarla a que la formatearan y bueno, antier que me la dieron regresé todas las cosas a su lugar, todo bien, era feliz y el día de ayer que revisé ya no tenía nada ;-; adiós imágenes, música, documentos… Ahora mismo estoy intentando recuperarlo y espero que funcione… Si no tendré que ir con un especialista en el asunto :/ en fin, dejemos de lado mi mala suerte.

Espero que el capítulo les agrade :3.

_**3 semanas.**_

_**S**__uspiró sintiéndose derrotado, no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, seguramente en cuanto aquella maldita mujer escuchara su voz comenzaría a reírse como loca sabiendo que aquello seguramente estaría destruyendo el orgullo del contrario, eso la hacía completamente feliz, tanto como un diputado cobrando su aguinaldo; ¡Joder! Ya estaba razonando de forma estúpida al igual que lo hace Hanji todo el tiempo._

_Tomó el celular entre sus manos y volteo a ver al pequeño bulto que se movía entre las sábanas, intentó pensar en otra forma de resolver aquello y volvió a suspirar sabiendo que no quedaba otra opción, finalmente no tenía muchas personas a quien consultárselo; sin más buscó en su agenda y marcó el número._

"_¿Bueno? ¡Hanji al habla!" escuchó al otro lado de la línea._

"_Hanji…" soltó pesadamente._

"_¡Oh! ¡Es el enano gruñón! ¿Qué quiere el pequeño esta mañana?" respondió divertida._

"_Juro que si no dejas de usar ese puto tono cortaré la llamada" gruñó molesto._

"_Oh, vamos, por algo me marcaste."_

"_Sí y me doy cuenta que fue un error" tomó aire, una vez más se vio derrotado. "Necesito que vengas a mi casa."_

"_¡Oh por Dios! ¡¿Me estás haciendo una propuesta indecorosa?!" cuestionó asustada._

"_¿Sabes que prefiero durar una semana sin bañarme antes que eso?" intentó responder tranquilo; por dentro juraba matar a la mujer._

"_Tan agradable como siempre" comenzó a reírse descontroladamente._

"_¿Vendrás o no?" dijo frustrado._

"_En media hora estoy allá, prepárate pequeño" dijo con fingida seducción ganándose una mueca de asco por parte del hombre._

"_Adiós" finalizó la llamada antes de oír cualquier otra estupidez._

_Y justo como la chica había prometido treinta minutos después llegó a su departamento con su usual sonrisa socarrona, su cabello castaño agarrado en una coleta y sus ojos cafés que destilaban felicidad por doquier; la hizo pasar, dirigiéndola hasta su habitación donde sobre la cama se encontraba una pequeña criatura rodeada de almohadas mientras dormía plácidamente; la castaña como siempre comenzó a bromear sobre la personita que se encontraba ahí, para después llegar a la sorpresa y confusión, al pelinegro no le quedó más que explicarle la situación, además de enseñarle la carta que Petra le había dejado; cuando concluyó con su lectura le dedicó una sonrisa que jamás había visto en ella, una que de cierta forma lo hizo sentir reconfortado._

"_Sabes, siempre he creído que eres grandioso a tu manera enano, pero con esto me has demostrado que eres más que eso" sonrió una vez más. "¿Qué es lo que necesitas?"_

"_Primero que no sonrías otra vez de esa forma" bufó. "Segundo, quiero que me digas como se baña a un bebé."_

"_Bien, no sonreiré así otra vez" ignoró lo comentario e hizo otra sonrisa más grande. "Bueno, puedo decírtelo, pero sería mejor si lo pusieras en práctica."_

"_¿Eh?"_

_Poco después de que la niña despertara ambos adultos se dirigieron al baño con ella, donde se encontraba una pequeña tina, la cual sólo ocasionó que la mujer comenzará a burlarse del contrario por lo bien preparado que se encontraba; durante el proceso le explicó la temperatura que debía encontrar el agua, la forma en que debía tomar a la pequeña en brazos, como debía lavarla, secarla y un sinfín de cosas más._

"_¿Ves? No fue tan difícil" sonrió mientras él le dedicaba una mirada de total odio intentando controlar el temblor de sus manos._

"_Por supuesto" respondió con total sarcasmo._

_Tomó la toalla amarilla que le ofreció Hanji y con sumo cuidado como le había dicho ella comenzó a secar a la menor, la cual no le quitaba la vista de encima mientras cooperaba tranquilamente al trabajo que realizaba su padre, cuando finalmente terminó con lo que hacía, la envolvió y se quedó mirando sus ojos azabache los cuales continuaban mirándolo, entonces en la pequeña boca se formó una gran mueca, le sonrió abierta y totalmente por primera vez; él sabía por lo que leyó en unos cuantos libros y artículos que aquellos movimientos eran involuntarios, así que intentó no darle la mayor importancia, pero sin quererlo algo dentro de él se removió._

"_¡Ay! Eres un encanto princesa, espero que no saques el mal humor de tu padre con el tiempo" habló la mujer maravillada viendo aquel pequeño gesto. "Por cierto enano, ¿cómo se llama?"_

"_No le he dado un nombre" comenzó a caminar hacia la salida._

"_Pues creo que te estás tardando, si quieres podría ayudarte" lo siguió._

"_No, querrás ponerle un nombre como el de alguno de tus utensilios."_

"_Será mejor a que tú le pongas "escoba" o "plumero", quizá "desinfectante", ya sabes, los míos por lo menos serán originales" la única respuesta que obtuvo fue la mirada del otro._

_Poco tiempo después, la peli castaña decidió irse, no sin antes cargar a la niña y hablarle como tonta, lo cual parecía agradarle a la bebé, que cayó dormida una vez más sin mucho problema; lo cual Rivaille agradeció ya que necesitaba trabajar en un nuevo proyecto, tecleaba con rapidez, sin perder la concentración y de pronto sin pensárselo un recuerdo llegó a su mente, abrió el buscador y cuando estuvo a punto de teclear comenzó a sentirse estúpido, ¿realmente haría aquello?, definitivamente la compañía de Hanji le hacía daño; regresó a su trabajo pero una vez más lo otro regresó a su cabeza._

_Quería golpearse contra la computadora, pero por segunda vez en el día, perdería su orgullo, regresó al buscador y tecleo dos cortas palabras, cientos de páginas aparecieron al instante; una hora más tarde continuaba vagando por el internet, visualizó la hora y se reprendió mentalmente por la tontería en la que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, dispuesto a cerrar algo llamó su atención trayéndole por mera inercia la imagen de aquella gran y sincera sonrisa; perfecto, pensó._

_**Amara: **__amargo, inmortal, eterno…_

_Querido…_

_**Gruñón.**_

El salón se encontraba casi vacío a excepción de la pelinegra que se encontraba sentada en su pupitre viendo el reloj con insistencia, recostó su cabeza con pesadez sobre la mesa mientras pensaba con que distraerse, fue entonces que un castaño de ojos verde entró al lugar mirándola al instante.

—Hey, ¿Qué haces todavía aquí? Todos tus compañeros están en la salida esperando por sus padres—comenzó a acercarse a la chiquilla.

—Papá dijo que probablemente vendría tarde, debo esperarlo—respondió ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos.

—¿Quieres que espere contigo?—preguntó el mayor sonriéndole.

—¿Eh?... Em… Sí…—su voz cada vez se fue haciendo más baja.

—¿En qué trabaja tu papá Amara?—tomó asiento cerca de ella.

—En la empresa de tío Irvin.

—¿Es un empresario?

—Sí, ¡El mejor!—se sonrojó.

—Ya lo creo—sonrió—¿Y tu mamá?

—Yo no tengo mamá, papá dice que se fue.

—¿Se fue? ¿A dónde?

—Lejos, muy lejos de mí—el mayor acercó su mano a la cabeza de la menor y comenzó a acariciarla con suavidad.

—Nadie querría irse lejos de ti—la azabache le regaló una sonrisa.

—Sé que hay personas que nunca lo harán—su sonrisa de volvió más grande—Eren… ¿Cómo es tener una mamá?

—Bueno, tener una mamá es divertido, ella siempre está ahí cuando la necesitas, te cuida cuando te enfermas, te ayuda con tus deberes, juega contigo, te hace reír, prepara deliciosas comidas para ti, pero por sobre todas las cosas, te hace desear siempre estar a su lado, para que te brinde un poco de su inmenso amor—los ojos negros se llenaron de entusiasmo.

—¿Así es tu mamá?—preguntó interesada.

—Así era—afirmó.

—¿Ya no lo es?—se desanimó un poco.

—Ella también se fue lejos Amara, incluso más que tu mamá—bajo su mano hasta el rostro de la pequeña y lo acarició levemente.

—¿Volverá? —acurrucó más su cara contra la mano del muchacho.

—No—continuó con lo que hacía.

—Bueno, pero no te sientas triste, ahora me tienes a mí—el castaño dio una risita leve.

—Y tú me tienes a mí—aseguró.

Continuaron así hasta que la puerta del salón se abrió dejando ver a un hombre de 1.60, piel clara, ojos gris oscuro y piel negro corto, enfundado en un impecable y elegante traje negro; el cual se quedó en el marco del lugar viendo la cercanía de aquellos dos con no muy buenos ojos.

—¡Levi! —gritó la niña corriendo hasta donde estaba él—¿Has visto la hora qué es?—preguntó señalando el reloj sobre la pared.

Por su parte los ojos grisáceos seguían posados sobre el joven con el que se encontraba su hija hasta hacia poco, lo examinó con cuidado, intentando recordar si lo había visto antes por ahí; por su parte el de ojos verdes comenzó a sentirse cohibido por la penetrante mirada que se posaba sobre él.

—Buenas… Tardes—susurró lo suficientemente claro como para ser escuchado.

—¡Oh! ¡Eren, ven! Te presentaré—el aludido asintió y caminó hasta donde se hallaba la niña—Levi, él es Eren, el nuevo asistente de la profesora—el azabache bufó—Eren, éste es Levi, el enano y gruñón de mi padre—sonrió con dulzura.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron, Jaeger pudo divisar con más exactitud los rasgos del papá de la niña, podía apreciar lo serio que era, quizá la niña si tenía razón y era un gruñón total, la mirada fija y fría que le dedicaba realmente le causaba cierto temor, pero otra parte le despertaba gran curiosidad; se dio cuenta también que por lo menos le ganaba por veinte centímetros de altura y pensó que probablemente era un padre joven.

—Nos vamos—habló Rivaille.

—¿No le darás la mano a Eren?—hizo un puchero.

—Ahora—sentenció.

—¿Ves a lo que me refería con gruñón?—ingresó al aula por su mochila con rapidez y volvió—Nos vemos mañana—hizo un gesto con la mano y salió seguida por su padre.

Ambos pelinegros ingresaron al vehículo aparcado en el estacionamiento del instituto, durante el corto trayecto recorrido hasta la escuela de natación ninguno dijo palabra alguna sobre el nuevo conocido de la niña, simplemente se dedicaron a tener sus discusiones usuales y sobre que él debía regresar el trabajo, así que Christa, su niñera, iría a recogerla al final de la clase para llevarla a casa, lo cual Amara aceptó sin chistar.

—¡Christa!—saludó a la pequeña y menuda rubia que se encontraba en las gradas cercanas a las albercas.

—¡Hola!—se paró de su asiento y llegó hasta donde se encontraba la otra—¿Lista para ir a casa? —recibió un asentimiento como respuesta—¿Qué tal la escuela?—dijo tomándola de la mano.

—¡Bien! Hoy conocí a un chico—sonrió con emoción—Y me gusta, mucho—se sonrojó.

—Así que es agradable, ¿eh?—sonrió también.

—Mucho… Christa—llamó la atención de la chica—¿Cómo se consigue la atención de una persona que te gusta?

—¿Eh?, bueno, no es muy complicado, verás…

Sería un largo camino a casa.

Y bien, hasta aquí termina el capítulo :3 espero que haya sido de su agrado y me gustaría saber sus comentarios . la siguiente actualización intentaré subirla el jueves, ya que el fin de semana (a partir del viernes) debo salir a un concurso gastronómico en el que participará mi escuela :D; si no lo consigo por todos los problemillas que he tenido con mi computadora, creo que será entonces hasta el lunes, sin más que decir, me despido.


	3. Incómodo

¡Hola! :3 alcancé a hacer el capítulo antes de irme, una vez más agradezco sus hermosos reviews, los buenos deseos para mi próxima participación en la competencia a la cual asistiré y sobre el tema de mi computadora, de verdad que no saben lo feliz que me hacen con sus comentarios tan bellos :'D, me dan inspiración para seguir, también agradezco los favoritos, los follow y a los que se toman el tiempo de leerme, MUCHAS GRACIAS.

Hablando sobre el tema de mi computadora, la mande arreglar y aunque no pude recuperar todo, recupere gran parte y eso me hace feliz :3, además de todo esto salió una anécdota, de ésas que sólo me pasan a mí XD; la persona que me arregló el asunto me puso Linux, así que me enseñó las cuestiones básicas, uno de los programas me permite ver la "televisión", me dijo, hay contenido para adultos sin embargo ahí te lo maneja, mi pensamiento fue, soy mayor de edad, tengo todo el derecho para ver esa clase de programas si quiero e.e, luego prosiguió diciendo podrías encontrarte con imágenes desagradables como las que hay en la computadora; simplemente respondí oh, sí… Saliendo del lugar comencé a reírme como loca diciéndole a mi madre, creo que descubrió mi yaoi :I y ella continuó haciéndome bullying sobre el tema, como siempre lo hace, la verdad fue muy gracioso.

Así que ahora lo saben, cada vez que vayan a arreglar su computadora, asegúrense de ocultar bien el yaoi o podrán ser descubiertos y terminar tachados de pervertidos :3 sin más que decir los dejo leer, nos vemos el próximo viernes *-*

_**1 mes.**_

"_**V**__amos, ¡mañana tengo que trabajar!" dijo parándose de la cama._

_Caminó a paso lento debido a la somnolencia, divisó con dificultad el reloj, eran las 2:45 de la mañana, ¿no podía escoger esa niña mejor hora para levantarlo?; dio unos cuantos pasos más hasta llegar a la cuna donde la menor se encontraba llorando con desesperación, la tomó en brazos con delicadeza y comenzó a agitarla levemente, intentando arrullarla, sin embargo al contrario de tranquilizarla ella pegó un grito agudo mientras más lágrimas caían de sus pozos negros._

_¿Ahora qué? ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Se cuestionó mentalmente aun moviéndola de un lado para otro, sin embargo nunca cedió y continuó con su llanto, la recostó en la cama para revisar su pañal, quizá eso era lo que pasaba, pero no, nada tenía que ver con eso; fue a la cocina a preparar un biberón, tal vez tenía hambre, pero tampoco. Pasaron 15 minutos más y no conseguía tranquilizarla, pero ella si conseguía que a él le dieran ganas de jalarse el cabello con desesperación, pensó en llamar a la loca de Zoe pero las probabilidades de que le contestase eran escazas, por otro lado estaba Irvin y su esposa pero jamás perdería la imagen que tenía ante ellos; suspiró cansado, no sabía qué hacer, ¡maldita sea, quería dormir!, momentos más tarde recordó el libro que Hanji le había llevado hacia algunos días._

_Revisó página por página las razones por las que un niño podía llorar, encontrándose una que era al parecer la más posible; cólicos, decía el encabezado, continuó leyendo y decidió poner en práctica uno de los tantos consejos que ahí se daban para calmarlos, levantó a la pequeña para recostarla verticalmente sobre él, colocó su cabeza en su pecho y con su mano derecha comenzó a acariciar leventemente su espalda. Lo que decía el artículo era que eso ayudaba al movimiento de los gases y ayudaba a disminuir la acidez._

_Empezó a dar cortos pasos por todo el cuarto mientras continuaba con su tarea, poco a poco los gritos comenzaron a convertirse en pronunciados hipidos que fueron suavizándose hasta convertirse en nada, la miró y se dio cuenta que finalmente había caído rendida a las 3:36; se dirigió a la cuna para recostarla pero notó que lo tenía fuertemente agarrado de la camiseta._

"_Está bien, sólo por esta vez" susurró._

_Sabía que podía soltarla, pero también sabía que eso implicaría que posiblemente se despertara una vez más, regresó a la cama y se sentó lentamente, realizó unos cuantos movimientos más para conseguir terminar acostado con la niña todavía sobre él; giró a su derecha y con sumo cuidado depositó a la criatura en el colchón logrando que ella misma soltara su agarre quedándose en aquella posición al lado de su padre, el cual se dedicó a mirarla hasta que los ojos se cerraron por el cansancio._

_**Incómodo.**_

Aquel día la azabache se comportaba más extraño de lo usual y ante los ojos de Eren aquello no pasó desapercibido, si bien sabía que la chiquilla era algo diferente para su corta edad algo no parecía ir bien al menos hasta ese momento; quizá en el receso podría hablar con ella o tal vez ella misma se acercara a platicar con él.

La hora del descanso llegó y el castaño notó cuando la pequeña se quedó parada en la puerta dudando si dar el paso para afuera o para adentro.

—¿Pasa algo Amara?—se aventuró a preguntar el mayor.

—¿Eh?... —volteó a encontrarse con el chico—Yo, quería pedirte algo—susurró viendo hacia el suelo.

—Claro, dime ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?—sonrió ante aquella actitud.

—Esto—respondió acercándose a tímidamente.

—¿Qué es?—tomó la hoja doblada en muchas partes que le extendió la ojinegra—¿Un torneo de natación?—la miró extrañado.

—Cada año, la última semana de enero se llevan a cabo las preliminares para el torneo estatal—comenzó a jugar con sus dedos—Por primera vez participaré, soy bastante buena, así que… Yo… Me preguntaba—su tono de voz comenzó a volverse cada vez más bajo.

—¿Si?—cuestionó dándole a entender que quería que prosiguiera.

—Yo…—suspiró—No es nada—terminó diciendo para regresar sobre sí misma y comenzó a caminar a la salida.

—¿Quieres que vaya?—la niña se paró en seco.

—¿Lo… Lo harías?—volteó a verlo.

El de ojos verdes se sorprendió ante la carita totalmente roja y los ojos llorosos pero llenos de anhelo, aquella expresión le resultó totalmente conmovedora; a pesar de que Amara pareciera tener más carácter que sus demás compañeros podía resultar totalmente tímida y adorable.

—Por supuesto, ¿crees que me lo perdería?—sonrió.

—Entonces… Entonces… ¿Te veré el domingo ahí?—preguntó totalmente emocionada.

—¡Cuenta con ello!—se acercó a ella—¿Te han dicho que eres extremadamente linda?—le miró anonadada y un fuerte carmesí pinto las pequeñas mejillas.

—Yo… Yo… Creo que… Quizá… Yo—sin poder formular alguna respuesta coherente la menor emprendió la graciosa huida corriendo a la salida sin decir más.

Las clases de aquel frío viernes terminaron sin más aunque con la actitud apenada y esquiva por parte de la azabache para con el Jaeger, cuando ésta se despidió de él le pidió de manera bajita que no olvidara el compromiso que tenían a lo cual respondió con un firme no; el sábado comenzó y la noche cubrió rápidamente el cielo, el cual podía divisar la pequeña disputa que se llevaba a cabo en aquel departamento.

—¡Prometiste que irías!—gritó enojada.

—Número uno mocosa cuida el tono de voz con el que me estás hablando, número dos, nunca dije que no iría, la junta terminará a buena hora, así que alcanzaré a llegar perfectamente, pero tú te irás antes con Christa para que llegues a la hora que te citaron—respondió con total tranquilidad el hombre.

—Siempre que dices eso significa que llegarás tarde—bufó.

—He dicho que iré, entonces iré y contrólate que esa no es forma de responderme—se paró de su lugar—¿Terminaste?—preguntó recogiendo los platos sucios.

—Sí—susurró entregándole los suyos.

El sol matutino del domingo llegó pronto.

—¿Has empacado todo?—hablo el pelinegro mientras se arreglaba la corbata ante la atenta mirada de su hija.

—Desde anoche—respondió—¿De verdad irás?—le miró tristemente.

—Deja de cuestionarme tanto Amara—pasó a su lado y rozó levemente su cabeza—Iré—aseguró colocándose el saco.

—Bien—sonrió.

—Así está mejor—el timbre sonó—Ve a abrir, debe ser Christa—asintió saliendo del cuarto de su papá.

A las 9:30 en punto la niña y la joven rubia emprendieron su viaje hasta la escuela de natación, subieron al tren mientras iban platicando, más que nada la chica respondía las dudas recientes que había en la cabeza contraria; aunque con el paso del tiempo cada una de las preguntas era peor que la anterior y ella no sabía cómo contestar, eran temas que lo mejor sería no tocarlos, al menos no por ahora, la pelinegra un tanto molesta por no recibir lo que esperaba bufó, ya encontraría quien le hablara con la verdad, fue entonces que un rostro conocido inundo su mente haciéndole sonrojar y sonreír, sí, él si le respondería.

Veinte minutos más tarde ambas llegaron al lugar e ingresaron a él, la más grande se sentó en las gradas viendo como la más chica se perdía en los vestuarios para después salir y comenzar a hacer el calentamiento necesario; poco a poco el lugar comenzó a llenarse con personas, lo más seguro es que la gran mayoría fueran familiares de los participantes y otros más fueran simples espectadores que gustaban de aquel deporte.

—Disculpa, ¿está ocupado este lugar?—se escuchó una voz masculina.

La ojiazul dirigió su mirada al dueño de aquella voz, encontrándose con aquel joven de cabello castaño desordenado, alto y de ojos verdes que le miraba tranquilamente.

—No, puedes ocuparlo si lo deseas—respondió sonriéndole.

—Gracias—tomó asiento.

—¿Vienes a ver a alguien?—preguntó la mujer.

—Sí ¿y tú?

—También, bueno en realidad vengo acompañándola en lo que llega su padre, pero no podría perdérmelo por nada del mundo—sonrió dulcemente.

—Lo sé, yo tampoco podría perdérmelo—le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¡Eren! ¡Eren!—una pequeña llegó corriendo eufóricamente—¡Viniste!—se aventó a sus brazos.

—¿Eren?—se dijo a si misma Christa, aquel nombre, lo había escuchado en algún lado—Eren…—lo repitió una vez más.

—¡Christa! ¡Christa! Te presentó a Eren—la nombrada desvió su atención al joven—Eren, ella es Christa—agregó aun abrazándolo.

—Eren Jaeger—se presentó extendiendo su mano—Soy ayudante de la profesora de Amara—la contraria tomó su mano.

—Christa Renz, soy la niñera de Amara desde hace algunos meses—entonces supo donde había escuchado ese nombre antes.

—¿Qué es esto Eren?—preguntó la de luceros negros.

—¿Eh?, ¡Oh! Traje mi cámara—la niña examinaba cuidadosamente el artefacto—Ya que es algo especial te tomaré muchas fotos—agregó.

—Nunca había visto una como ésta.

—Es especial, como podrás darte cuenta es más grande que las de uso cotidiano, pero su resolución es mucho mejor.

—¿Te gusta la fotografía?—intervino la Renz.

—Mucho, de hecho si recibo una respuesta afirmativa el año que entra me iré a Estados Unidos a estudiar—miró a Amara que aún continuaba observando la cámara—¿Quieres qué te tome una ahora?

—¿Eh? Sí—respondió tímidamente—Pero… ¿cómo debo acomodarme?

—Como quieras, o como suelas hacerlo cuando te toman una foto—prendió la máquina.

—Yo jamás me he tomado una foto—dijo apenada.

—¿Eh?—le miró incrédulo.

—Al señor Rivaille no le gustan las fotos, así que jamás han tenido una cámara en casa, las únicas fotos existentes de Amara son por otras personas y en ese entonces ella era bebé—le aclaró la joven que estaba sentada a su lado.

—Bueno, no te preocupes mucho, ¿qué te parece si me das tu mejor sonrisa?—la menor se sonrojó.

Eren enfoco el lente a donde se encontraba la chiquilla que pasó de estar apenada a regalarle una gran sonrisa que él no dudo en tomar, podía decir que sin duda alguna era una de las expresiones más lindas que había visto, por su parte ella quiso acercarse a ver el resultado pero fue llamada por el entrenador ya que pronto sería hora, se disculpó con ambos jóvenes y se fue corriendo a donde le solicitaban; el castaño decidió tomar fotos del lugar, cuando consideraba que era el ángulo adecuado oprimía el botón, se mantuvo así un rato hasta que algo captó totalmente su atención.

Un aura despreocupada pero fuerte, llena de energía mezclada con un poco de frustración y cansancio, aquella persona emanaba algo que jamás había percibido en alguien más; supo que debía grabar aquello en una fotografía porque era algo que no se encontraba con tanta frecuencia y lo plasmó, lo plasmó en aquel pequeño momento para después bajar la cámara.

Se encontró con aquellos ojos grises que iban acompañados del ceño fruncido que la mayoría del tiempo le caracterizaba, tan perdido se encontraba admirando aquello que desprendía ese ser que nunca notó de quien se trataba realmente y eso podría resultar totalmente incómodo en un futuro muy cercano.

Y éste es el final del capítulo ucú ¿qué pasará ahora? ¿Saldrá algo bueno de todo esto? Quizá, quizá no, bueno quiero agradecerles por leerme ;n; espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y ahora sí, a partir del capítulo que viene ya habrá más relación entre Rivaille y Eren, se irán tratando más temas con respecto a la vida de ambos y así :3 me gustaría sabes sus opiniones, sin más que agregar los veo el próximo viernes, espero que tengan una linda semana *-*.


	4. Intruso

¡Hola! Heme aquí :3 En serio que ya no sé qué decir ni que hacer para agradecerles a todas las personas que se toman su tiempo para leerme, darme follow, favoritos y dejarme hermosos reviews, de verdad, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS, ustedes me dan la inspiración que necesito para seguir :'D

Bueno como comenté el fin de semana me la pasé trabajando y aunque el esfuerzo al final de cuentas no fue valorado como debería haber sido (aún está muy enojada por ello) lo disfruté mucho, a pesar del cansancio y los dos días sin comer XD aún me siento cansada, quiero dormir todo el día pero lamentablemente no me es posible, pero bueno, ahora el fin de semana podré desquitarme c:, últimamente hace un frío horrible, duermo como con 10 kilos de cobijas y no puedo calentarme (sin doble sentido, eh 7u7), espero que en estos días cambie el clima o moriré por hipotermia.

Bueno sin más que decir, al menos por hoy, les dejo leer y nos vemos el viernes que sigue :3

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**2 meses.**_

_**M**__iraba con cierta curiosidad aquellos pequeños objetos que brillaban en la mano de la castaña que sonreía abiertamente._

"_¿Qué es esto Hanji?" continuo mirándolos._

"_¡Además de enano, ciego!" el contrario le dedicó una mirada de absoluto odio. "Bueno ya, los vi hoy por ahí mientras vagaba en el centro y pensé que se le verían lindos."_

"_Dámelos" ordenó._

"_¿No son lindísimos?" preguntó la mujer emocionada mientras el azabache los observaba detenidamente._

_Eran unos diminutos aretes de oro con una incrustación de diamante color azul rey en forma de estrellas, ciertamente aquellas cosas eran "agradables" a la vista, por primera vez la loca de Zoe había hecho bien algo._

"_Bueno, no están mal" soltó cortante. "¿Pero cómo se supone que se los ponga si no tiene perforados los oídos?"_

"_Bueno, para eso hay personas que realizan el trabajo, además, está en un buen momento; le dolerá obviamente, pero será más sencillo y rápido que dentro de algún tiempo."_

"_¿Conoces a alguien?" preguntó y los ojos contrarios se iluminaron._

"_¡SÍ!" soltó una pequeña risa de felicidad._

_La de lentes le había advertido que le dolería a la niña y él mismo lo sabía, que te atravesaran el oído con una jodida aguja no debía ser nada grato; aun cuando llegó a aquel lugar y escuchó un lloriqueo proveniente de una de las tantas habitaciones del complejo se siguió mentalizando sobre lo mismo, ella lloraría, lo haría, pero sólo sería por un momento._

_Sin embargo aquella puta mentalización se fue al carajo cuando se encontró dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes con la pequeña en brazos sosteniéndola firmemente, mientras la señorita que realizaría el trabajo esterilizaba los aretes para después colocar el primero sobre el oído derecho de la menor y soltar un leve "¿listo?"; lo siguiente rebasó todo lo que él se imaginaba, el llanto agudo y desesperado que tanto había pensado se hizo presente, pero fue más fuerte y prolongado._

_Así como entró el primero entró el segundo y él por un momento deseo con todas sus fuerzas golpear a aquella persona por hacer llorar a su hija, sí, suya, él era el único que tenía derecho de hacer eso si quería; suspiró intentando calmar aquella sensación que tenía y se dedicó a calmar a la criatura, consiguiéndolo poco a poco._

_No golpeó a la fémina de aquel sitio, pero Hanji no se salvaría, a ella si la golpearía por haberlo convencido de cometer tal tortura._

_**Intruso.**_

Cuando aquellos grandes ojos negros le miraron de aquella forma sabía que no había vuelta atrás, hiciera lo que hiciera, planeara lo que planeara, ella terminaría ganando; maldecía el momento en que había educado así de bien a la mocosa, ahora no sólo le había tomado la medida, sí no que también sabía cómo extorsionarlo, aunque eso debía "agradecérselo" a la agradable castaña que tenía por amiga llamada Hanji Zoe.

—No—sentenció viendo como el ceño contrario se fruncía.

—Sí—le contradijo firme.

—Amara, no—respondió con tono autoritario.

—Sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo—aseguró.

—Ni se te ocurra.

—Ya la tengo en mi poder—sonrió sintiéndose ganadora.

Por otro lado en las gradas se encontraban Christa y Eren viendo la escena que se desarrollaba a unos cuantos metros de ellos, para el castaño aquello era algo nuevo, si bien llevaba poco de conocer a la niña se había dado cuenta de que era realmente dulce, aunque probablemente tenía esa faceta berrinchuda como muchos otros a su edad.

—Parece ser que le ganó—comentó la rubia cuando el mayor que se encontraba con la chiquilla desvió la mirada.

—¿Es normal en ellos?—cuestionó confuso el de ojos verdes.

—Mucho—soltó una risita—Podría parecer que Amara es una nena caprichosa más, pero la realidad es que sabe lo que hace y cuando debe hacerlo, pero siempre es con un buen fin—suspiró—Aunque el señor Rivaille es el culpable de eso.

—¿Por qué lo dices?—los ojos azules le miraron.

—Lo has notado ¿no?, ella no es como otros niños, ha sido educada de una forma completamente distinta—sonrió.

—Sí, ella es especial.

—¡Eren! ¡Eren!—la conversación de ambos jóvenes se vio interrumpida por la azabache.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó sonriente.

—Puedes venir—dijo inocente.

—¿A dónde?—la miró confuso.

—A mi casa—susurró contra su oído.

—¿Eh?—definitivamente él no entendía a que venía aquello.

15 minutos más tarde los tres adultos junto con la menor se encontraban en el carro del mayor quien conducía en dirección a su departamento, Christa estaba sentada del lado del copiloto mirando pasiblemente por la ventana, la pequeña ojinegra iba junto con Jaeger en la parte de atrás platicando animadamente sobre las cosas que podrían hacer en su casa, por su parte Rivaille miraba por el espejo retrovisor a aquellos dos con no muy buenos ojos, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el chico castaño cuando en un momento dado su mirada chocó con la del contrario haciéndolo sentir intimidado; ahora lo sabía, debía haber rechazado aquella oferta desde un principio, tragó pesado, sería una larga tarde.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al complejo de departamentos y bajaron del carro Amara no dudó ni un segundo en tomar la mano de Eren, logrando sacar una risita a la joven Renz y una mirada de total odio a Levi que duró durante el pequeño trayecto del estacionamiento al hogar de ambos azabaches; llegaron al piso deseado para caminar y finalmente introducirse en el lugar que los esperaba.

—¡Bienvenido a mi casa Eren!—soltó la morena sonriendo.

—Oh, gracias Amara.

—En cualquier momento llegarán tía Hanji y tío Irvin, así que aprovechemos ahora para mostrarte todo el lugar—el chico asintió.

—¿Por qué no mejor dejas que la señorita Christa le enseñe la casa?—intervino Rivaille mientras se quitaba el saco caminando en dirección a las habitaciones.

—Porque él es mi invitado—hizo un puchero—Además ella te ayudará con la comida, ¿verdad?—volteó a ver a la chica.

—Ajá—susurró al ver los ojos grisáceos mirándola.

—Como sea entonces—dijo el pelinegro perdiéndose en un largo pasillo fingiendo desinterés.

—¡Vamos!—le jaló de la manga de su suéter haciéndolo seguirla de cerca.

Empezaron recorriendo la pequeña sala, luego pasaron al comedor, siguieron con la cocina donde ya se encontraba la joven de ojos azules cortando algunas verduras; prosiguieron con el baño y un pequeño cuarto donde se encontraban múltiples y variados objetos de limpieza, desde los más comunes y sencillos hasta los más innovadores y caros, ahora Eren entendía porque aquel lugar estaba tan reluciente, posiblemente la señora que se encargaba de hacerles el aseo o la misma Christa se llevaba mucho tiempo en aquello, finalmente llegaron al cuarto de la niña donde terminaron el recorrido.

—Tienes una casa muy bonita Amara—aseguró el chico—Y reluciente también—agregó bajito mientras admiraba la infantil recámara.

—A Levi le gusta mucho la limpieza—rio suavemente.

—Supongo que tienen alguien que se encargue de ello ¿no?—la chiquilla negó.

—Papá hace el aseo casi diario, los fines de semana es cuando lo hacemos a profundidad—le miró curioso—¿Es extraño verdad?

—Dejémoslo en que es poco usual—respondió.

—Eren—el nombrado le miró—Necesito que me expliques una palabra—pidió acercándose a una cajonera blanca sacando de él un libro—Mira, ésta—le señaló en la parte de atrás del mismo.

Por un momento la cara del más grande se tiñó de un total rojo, no esperaba que una niña tuviera algo como "eso", ¿De dónde lo había sacado? ¿Acaso sería de su padre?, más calor acudió a su rostro.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso?—cuestionó intentando sonar tranquilo.

—Tía Hanji lo olvidó el otro día en la oficina de papá, pensaba regresárselo, pero papá dice que debo practicar mi lectura, así que intenté leerlo, pero ésa palabra salía en varias páginas al principio, así que no lo entendí y lo dejé—dejó que el ojiverde tomara el objeto entre sus manos.

—¿Sabes lo que dice?—ella asintió.

—Homoerótico —afirmó mientras el contrario volvía a colorearse.

—¿Cómo puedes decirlo tan fácilmente?—susurró para sí mismo—¿Habías escuchado la palabra antes? —esta vez negó.

—Cuando intenté leerla no pude, pero le pregunté a Christa y ella me dijo como se leía, cuando le pregunté se puso tan roja como tú, parecía querer desmayarse; luego cuando le pedí que me dijera que significaba respondió que era muy pequeña para saberlo—suspiró.

—Bueno, realmente lo eres—la azabache puso cara triste—Mira Amara, es complicado explicarte esto—tomó aire—Intentaré decírtelo de la forma más sencilla posible, verás—hizo otra pausa—Como has visto hay mujeres que salen a pasear de la mano con hombres, se hacen cariños, se besan—la menor puso cara de asco ante lo último—Pues a eso se le conoce como pareja; entonces para simplificarlo, hay hombres a los que les gusta hacer eso con otros hombres—lo miró extrañada.

—¿Eso es normal?—él asintió.

—Muchas personas no lo ven así y hacen creer a los demás que está mal, pero es algo común, el amor se puede dar en cualquier lugar y de cualquier forma—sonrió.

—Entonces… ¿Homoerótico es amor entre hombres?—habló no muy convencida.

—Implica cierta parte de ello—se rascó la nunca nervioso—Cuando pase el tiempo podrás entenderlo.

—Eren... —dudó un poco antes de proseguir—¿A ti te gusta besar niñas o niños?

—¡¿Eh?!—bien, esa nena era una experta en poner incómodas a las personas.

—Mocosa—la puerta de la habitación se abrió asustando al castaño—¿Por qué tenías cerrado?—los miro fijamente.

—Le estaba preguntando algo privado a Eren—aseguró.

—¿No podías hacerlo en la sala?—ella frunció el ceño—Como sea, la loca e Irvin llegaron, ve a saludar—suspiró pesadamente.

Sin decir palabra alguna salió corriendo del lugar felizmente, dejando a los dos hombres solos, la mirada fría y afilada del mayor se mantenía fija sobre la figura contraria que sólo se dedicaba a mirar al suelo pensando cuando se iría o si debía huir por su cuenta.

—¿Qué es eso que tienes en las manos?—rompió el silencio Rivaille.

—¿Eh?—levantó la vista para ver al otro—¡Ah, esto!—recordó lo que era y empezó a sudar frío.

—Sí, eso—enarcó una ceja ante ese comportamiento.

—Un libro, nada fuera de lo común—rio nervioso caminando a la salida intentando ocultarlo tras de él.

—No creo que sea algo común por tu reacción—tapó la salida con su brazo.

—Bueno… No… Pero de todas formas… —antes de que pudiera completar la frase el más chico de estatura le quitó aquello.

Lo observó fijamente, analizándolo y a pesar de intentar ocultarlo sorprendiéndose, el contrario sólo atinó a sonrojarse terriblemente buscando como explicar aquello sin meter a la hija del mayor pero al mismo tiempo salir bien librado; no quería que ésa persona se hiciera una idea no tan equivocada, pero finalmente no quería que fuese de aquella manera.

—¿Por qué tienes esto cuando estabas hablando con mi hija?—preguntó con voz autoritaria.

Aquello era totalmente inesperado.

**.-.-.-.-.**

Y bueno ucú hasta ahí queda el capítulo, ¿qué pasará? ¿Qué misterio habrá? Puede ser mi gran noche tururú XD Ahora sí :3 se van a armar los trancazos, está bien es mentira :B, bueno ya sabrán que pasará el próximo viernes :D espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo uvú y muchas gracias por leerme, bye.


	5. Semi amargo

¡Hola! :3 De nuevo me encuentro aquí un viernes para traerles otro capítulo, una vez más agradezco inmensamente todos los hermosos reviews ;n; lecturas, follow, favoritos y todo eso, sin duda alguna ustedes me hacen muy, muy feliz, de verdad, gracias.

En otras cosas… Quisiera pedir perdón a **McCormick Girl **por hacerme como el tío Lolo y no responder a la cuestión que lleva diciéndome desde el principio (puedes pegarme si quieres :c) Amara tiene 5 años, sé que los niños a esa edad no son tan maduros, pero suelen hacer a veces comentarios y preguntas incómodas (tengo 3 sobrinas; la más grande tiene 5 y su hermana 4 así que XD sé cómo pueden llegar a ser los niños), obviamente su carácter depende mucho de la forma en la que fue educada por Rivaille, ser criada por un hombre y luego amargado no debe ser sencillo ucú.

Por otro lado a **AwesomePrussia94** lo más probable es que sea entre 20 a 24… La idea original eran 24, pero debido a que cambie la trama completamente ya no estoy muy segura D: pero de que por lo menos llegará a 20, eso es seguro :3.

En fin, sin más que decir, espero que les agrade el capítulo y nos leemos el viernes entrante, tengan una bella semana llena de yaoi uvú.

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**3 meses.**_

_**O**__bservó la bolsa llena de frascos de cristal que se encontraba encima de la barra, sacó de ella una pequeña nota escrita con el puño y letra de Zoe._

"Mi pequeño y gruñón amigo, el tiempo pasa rápido ¿verdad?, ahora aquella pequeña cosita tuya (me refiero a tu hija, no pienses mal) tiene tres meses y como buen padre que eres (no estoy siendo sarcástica) debes comenzar a alimentarla con algo más aparte de leche, así que como buena amiga y tía me fui al centro comercial y compré algunas papillas, espero que las disfrute."

_Salió de la cocina y caminó en dirección a la sala donde la niña se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en su sillita, suspiró pensando porque no dormía así de bien en las noches, fue a la recámara y regresó con la computadora en brazos para después sentarse en aquel pequeño sillón de color negro y comenzar a trabajar en nuevas ideas para el próximo proyecto que desarrollarían en la empresa, tecleó durante unas 2 horas aproximadamente hasta que unos bracitos comenzaron a moverse de un lado a otro; dejó la laptop de lado y se acercó a la menor que lo miraba con ojos adormilados._

"_Hey, tú duermes mucho" habló Rivaille agachándose hasta donde estaba ella para en seguida mirar en dirección a la cocina. "¿Quieres comer lo que trajo la loca de Hanji para ti?" regresó su vista al bebé quien ahora le miraba fijamente. "Supongo que debo tomar eso como un sí" susurró para sí mismo._

_Fue a la cocina y sacó al azar un frasco, leyó la etiqueta "manzana", se acercó a la alacena y tomó una cucharita; regresó a donde se encontraba para agacharse una vez más donde estaba la nena, desabrochando los seguros y tomándola en brazos para sentarse con ella sobre sus piernas, recargada sobre su brazo izquierdo. Abrió el objeto con un certero movimiento e introdujo el utensilio de metal tomando un poco de aquel tambaleante y aguado alimento; dirigiéndolo a la boca de la más chica la cual primero se negó al contacto, pero después lo acepto, chupándolo constantemente, incluso impidiendo en ocasiones que el azabache sacara la cuchara, un rato después la papilla se terminó._

_El de ojos grisáceos contemplo a la chiquilla buscando rastro alguno de suciedad, pero nada, al parecer ella y él habían hecho un buen trabajo, suspiró satisfecho sabiendo que no tendría que cambiarla o limpiarla, al menos no por ahora, aunque viéndolo bien, tenía un poco de aquello cerca de la comisura de sus labios, dándose cuenta que no tenía a la mano algún pañuelo o algo con que quitar el residuo decidió que por primera y única vez lo haría con las manos; colocó con delicadeza su mano derecha sobre el lugar indicado y retiro lo que ahí se encontraba, pero antes de poder retirar su extremidad las pequeñas manitas le tomaron y le dirigieron a su cavidad bucal succionando cierto punto en el dorso de la mano del contrario, recorriendo con la lengua el mismo._

_El hombre consideraba desagradable aquello, ¿cómo permitir que alguien te embarre de los miles de gérmenes que tiene en la boca?, pero en aquella ocasión, eso no le molestó, inclusive podría decir que le resultaba agradable la sensación, le producía ciertas cosquillas._

"_Ni creas que te dejaré que hagas esto cada vez que quieras, ¿me entendiste mocosa? " susurró mientras ella continuaba en lo suyo sin prestarle mucha atención._

_Ese instante se volvió más largo de lo esperado, aquel momento sería uno de muchos, no quería aceptarlo y jamás lo haría; mucho menos abiertamente, pero aquella criatura estaba cambiando algo en él, el amargor se estaba yendo y Amara era la causante._

_**Semi amargo.**_

Le miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras el contrario jugaba con sus manos y observaba el suelo, al parecer no hablaría, pero él no era un hombre que se diera por vencido tan fácilmente, aunque tuviese que recurrir a la agresión física, pero haría hablar al mocoso ese.

—Sigo esperando una respuesta—soltó sin dejar de mirarle.

—No… No hay nada… Nada, que explicar—respondió después de mucho totalmente nervioso.

—¿No? ¿Cómo se supone que tome que Amara, una niña de 5 años—recalcó la edad de la menor—Estuviera en un cuarto a solas con un adolescente que en este preciso momento es un hervidero de hormonas que tiene un libro de homosexuales con él—agregó.

—¡¿Eh?!—subió su vista hasta el mayor—¡Espere un momento! Esto es un completo mal entendido y aunque eso fuese mío, no quiere decir nada, yo jamás me atrevería a ponerle un dedo encima a su hija, no de esa manera, ¿por quién me toma?—dijo molesto.

—Bien, entonces explícame de donde se supone que salió esta cosa—levantó el libro moviéndolo de un lado a otro.

—Yo… Eso…—susurró, simplemente no podía decirlo.

—¿No tienes como excusarte?—cuestionó sarcástico—Vamos, ¿Qué te cuesta admitir que no eres más que un mocoso confundido? O quizá no lo seas del todo.

—Mire señor—habló enojado—En primer lugar mi sexualidad no le incumbe, segundo, el libro no es mío y tercero me gustaría pedirle que fuera un poco más respetuoso conmigo; además quiero aclararle que Amara es una niña muy linda, le tengo un enorme aprecio a pesar del poco tiempo que llevo de conocerla y no sería capaz de pensar en hacerle algo indebido como su retorcida mente piensa—el de menor estatura le observó un tanto sorprendido.

—¿Acabas de responderme groseramente?

—¡No lo hice!—se alteró aún más—Usted es el que está siendo grosero conmigo—aseguró.

El pelinegro no era un hombre que perdiera los estribos con facilidad, ciertamente tenía un carácter horrible y la mayor parte del tiempo estaba enojado, pero aquel chico le estaba colmando la paciencia como jamás lo había hecho nadie; además de haberse atrevido a responderle de forma nada educada a su punto de vista; alzó la mano donde tenía agarrado el libro, dispuesto a darle un buen golpe con él.

—¡Enano!—la voz de Hanji interrumpió su futura acción—¿Qué haces con mi libro?—le miró curiosa—¡Hey! ¿Fuiste tú quién me lo robó? ¿Así que querías leer de mis "cochinadas" pícaro?—llegó hasta donde el hombre se encontraba y entonces pudo divisar al castaño que se encontraba dentro de la habitación.

—Maldita loca, no es lo que tu jodida mente está pensando—se apresuró a decir Levi cuando vio la cara de la chica.

—Oh mi querido gruñón—canturreo divertida—Si querías saber cómo se hacía pudiste haberme preguntado, incluso te hubiera prestado todos mis libros—rio—Pero creo que hasta aprendiste más de la cuenta, mira que querer hacerlo en el cuarto de tu hija, ¡Es un sucio señor Rivaille!—le dijo un golpecito en la espalda de forma amistosa.

—Sabe señorita—intervino Eren—No sé de qué está hablando, no sé ni siquiera quién es usted, pero me agradaría que dejara de meterme en sus extrañas conversaciones sexuales—la castaña le miró.

—Me llamo Hanji Zoe, un gusto en conocerte—pausó—¿Cómo te llamas jovencito?

—¿Eh?—pensó un momento antes de responderle a aquella extraña persona—Mi nombre es Eren Jaeger—la de lentes tomó una de sus manos y la agitó.

—¡Hola Eren!—le saludó alegremente—Dime, ¿cuántos años tienes?

—¿Uh?... Tengo 19—por la expresión de la contraria supo que había sido mala idea responder.

—Rivaille, Rivaille—volteó a ver al nombrado—Eres un fetichista de lo peor—le guiñó un ojo para después soltarse a reír emocionada.

Y bueno, la paciencia de aquel hombre de mal genio se fue al carajo, tomó con fuerza el libro y lo estrelló de lleno contra la cabeza de Hanji provocando que ésta soltara un alarido de dolor, el de ojos verdes vio la escena entre extrañado y sorprendido, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, pensando que por un momento él hubiera sido el golpeado de no ser por la intromisión de la otra.

—¡Tía Hanji! ¿Por qué tardan tanto?—llegó Amara viendo la escena que se desarrollaba entre los adultos—¡Tía Hanji!—corrió hasta donde se encontraba la mujer abrazándola—Levi, ¿la golpeaste de nuevo?—dijo mirando a su padre.

—Ella es la culpable, siempre diciendo tonterías—explicó intentando sonar tranquilo.

—¡Levi! ¿Qué dijimos de ir golpeando gente por ahí?—le reprendió la menor mientras abrazaba más fuerte a su tía quien le correspondía de la misma forma llorando y quejándose.

—Que no era educado y estaba mal—resopló y entonces recordó al intruso que estaba con ellos, volteo a verle y se encontró con aquellos brillantes ojos que le veían esperando una disculpa—Supongo que ya está la comida, iré a ver a Christa—sin decir más comenzó a caminar y al pasar al lado de su hija y la otra dejo caer el libro.

—¡Oh, Eren!—la azabache soltó a Zoe y corrió hasta donde estaba el muchacho—Siento mucho que tuvieras que ver esto, pero así es papá—sonrió apenada.

—Amara…—habló la otra fémina—¿Te importaría dejarme a solas con él?—la niña negó y desapareció de la misma que su padre anteriormente lo había hecho.

—Así que Eren… ¿Exactamente quién le da a quién en la relación?—el involucrado le miró con horror, coloreándose todo de rojo.

—¿Eh?... —realmente había sido una pésima idea ir a aquel lugar.

Tras un largo y penoso interrogatorio por parte de la pervertida y extraña mujer Jaeger comprendió porque el padre de Amara la llamaba loca, ¡realmente lo estaba! Pero no podía negar que hasta cierto punto era agradable y graciosa; juró haber pasado los 30 minutos más largos de su vida en aquel cuarto, le negó y explicó de mil y un formas la situación, pero ella no creía ni una sola de sus palabras, contraatacaba con cosas como: "seguro el enano te pidió que no me dijeses nada", "no deberías aceptar esto y decirle que acepte su relación", "ése gruñón siempre será un hombre de clóset", "¿me dejarías ver lo que hacen cuando están a solas?"; por segunda vez en el día se sentía acosado.

Finalmente cuando pudo librarse de aquello salió a la sala, donde se encontraba Christa junto con la ojinegra menor, su padre y un hombre de gran porte, rubio y de ojos azules, el cual poco después la niña le presentó como su tío Irvin; tras presentaciones, conversaciones entre los más grandes del grupo y demás se dirigieron al comedor donde degustaron la comida que la Renz había preparado con tanto esmero. Amara y Eren mantenían una conversación privada en la cual a veces incluían a la joven rubia, mientras los otros adultos hablaban sobre cosas de trabajo y bueno, a veces la castaña de lentes hacía comentarios totalmente fuera de lugar provocando la risa de unos y la molestia de otro; así pasaron la tarde hasta que los invitados comenzaron a irse, al final sólo quedaron los dos que vivían en aquella casa y el joven castaño.

—Eren, ¿Quieres ver una película?—preguntó emocionada la menor.

—Creo que será en otra ocasión Amara—se disculpó viendo su reloj—Van a ser las diez y creo que es momento de que vayas a descansar, además necesito ir a casa a arreglar algunos asuntos.

—Oh, ya veo—susurró mirando al suelo.

—Prometo que la próxima vez que venga veremos muchas películas—sonrió y la chiquilla asintió feliz.

—¿Quieres que te llevemos a casa?—él negó mientras observaba de reojo al moreno que se encontraba sentado frente a ellos leyendo un libro totalmente absorto de ellos dos, o al menos eso era lo que parecía.

—Estaré bien—acarició suavemente su cabeza ganándose la primer mirada de odio de la noche por parte del papá de la niña—Entonces me retiro—agregó parándose de su asiento y caminando hacia la salida seguido de cerca por la menor.

—Nos vemos mañana—dijo la de pozos negros apoyada sobre la puerta.

—Hasta mañana—susurró sonriéndole .

Los ojos verdes se elevaron y se encontraron con unos grisáceos que le miraban desde cierta distancia, se miraron durante unos instantes hasta que los opacos se retiraron dejando al otro como ganador; lo sabía bien, se había dado cuenta desde el principio, aquel hombre no se disculparía con él por nada del mundo.

Pasó un poco más de una semana después de aquello, Eren había olvidado por completo el incidente ocurrido aquel día, hasta que la chiquilla de cabello negro le invitó a su casa con motivo de la fecha que se acercaba, estaban a nada de celebrar aquel día que muchos conocían como "el día de los enamorados"; el joven pensó que sería una mala idea ir a aquella casa, más en esa fecha, pero no pudo resistirse cuando los luceros negros le miraron con ternura.

—¿Cuál crees que sea el mejor Christa?—cuestionó la pequeña.

—Bueno, yo particularmente prefiero éste—respondió señalado la caja azul.

—Entonces llevaré éste—sonrió.

Finalmente el 14 de febrero llegó y con él el primer regalo que alguien daría a su "primer amor".

—No está a discusión Amara, irás conmigo—respondió Rivaille.

—¡Pero sabías de mis planes!—gritó la aludida—¡Sabías de ellos, además no quiero ir a la empresa, quiero quedarme en casa viendo películas con Eren!—frunció el ceño.

—No te dejaré sola con él—soltó firme.

—No es "él" es Eren, alguien que sólo me cuida—miraba enojada a su padre que caminaba de un lado al otro en la sala.

—No y es mi última palabra mocosa, ve por tus cosas—terminó por decir para después tomar su teléfono celular y hacer una llamada.

Los ojos oscuros comenzaron a aguarse, había días como ése donde Levi, el insoportable de Levi se ponía en su papel y no la dejaba hacer lo que ella quería, pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a salir, las cuales rápidamente se encargó de quitar, para después caminar apresuradamente a su cuarto y tomar una mochila, metiendo dentro unas cuantas cosas; observó por la ventana y pudo divisar que se aproximaba una gran tormenta, suspiró y salió del lugar, se asomó con cuidado y observó que su padre se encontraba muy metido en una llamada, seguramente con su secretaria, cruzó con cautela el espacio entre la sala y la salida.

Cuando llegó a la puerta la abrió despacio, intentando no ocasionar ningún ruido, sin embargo al cerrar golpeo con la fuerza suficiente como para ocasionar un ruido lo bastante entendible; antes de reaccionar correctamente atinó a correr hasta donde se encontraba el elevador, presionando rápidamente el botón, esperando que llegara rápido.

—¿Amara?—cuestionó el hombre alejando el celular de él—Te marco en un rato—agregó a la persona que se encontraba al otro lado de la línea cortando la llamada—¡Amara!—fue al cuarto de la niña pensando que de ahí había provenido el ruido, pero no la encontró—¡No me digas! ¡No me digas!—suspiró furioso, cuando agarrara a esa mocosa sabría lo buena que es la vida.

Salió apresuradamente del departamento, dirigiéndose al elevador, seguramente la escuincla ésa ya había subido en él, corrió a las escaleras y bajo lo más rápido que pudo; por otro lado la criatura en cuestión iba desesperada, rezando por alcanzar a salir antes de que su padre llegara hecho una furia por su desobediencia; las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ella pegó carrera a la salida, notó que había comenzado a llover, pero no le dio importancia y así abrió la puerta.

—¡Mocosa insolente detente ahí mismo!—escuchó a lo lejos la voz extremadamente enojada de Levi, pero no, no se quedaría.

Cerró la puerta pudiendo divisar cada vez más cerca al mayor, la lluvia comenzó a hacerse más potente y los gritos de su padre fueron haciéndose menos entendibles, cruzó la calle y fue entonces que pudo oírle de nuevo.

—¡Amara!—escuchó aquel llamado bañado en preocupación.

Fue cuando reaccionó, una luz y un sonido ensordecedor se acercaba a ella, por un momento aquello la paralizó, sin poder hacer más, quedándose ahí, incluso el sonido de la tormenta y la profunda voz de su tutor se perdió.

Todo a su alrededor tuvo sentido otra vez cuando se notó en el suelo, con la lluvia cayendo fuertemente contra ella, sintiendo algo debajo suyo que la abrazaba con firmeza, bajo la mirada encontrándose con él, con Eren.

—¿E… Eren?—dijo aún asustada.

Pero él no respondió.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

¡Oh, me siento tan mala dejándolo ahí! XD Pero es necesario un poco de suspenso en esta historia uvú, bueno, espero que les haya gustado, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerme y no quieran matarme D: nos vemos el próximo viernes, bye.


	6. Agradecimiento

¡Hola! *-* Estoy aquí con el nuevo capítulo :3 el cual espero que sea de su agrado, una vez más quiero expresarles lo agradecida que estoy por los lindos reviews, follow y favoritos, ¡Soy realmente feliz! Siempre que leo un nuevo review, me siento más alegre y con ganas de seguir escribiendo ;n; no sé cómo expresar toda la emoción y felicidad.

Muchas me llamaron malvada y querían golpearme :I no saben cómo amo eso XD debo admitir que me gustan mucho las historias tristes y trágicas, los finales malos, no sé, los amo, pero no, ésta historia no será así, prometo ser buena por primera vez *u* jejeje.

Bueno, no tengo mucho que contar, más que ahora mismo leo un libro y que estoy sufriendo los estragos de la edad (todo me duele :c ay). Y… También he leído que quieren que haga los capítulos más largos, lo intentaré, de hecho el pasado fue un poquito más largo ucú, pero iré haciéndolos un poquito más y más.

Sin más que decir les dejo leer, esperando que sea de su agrado y nos vemos la semana que entra :3 bye.

.-.-.-.-.-.

_**4 meses.**_

_**L**__e miró fijamente, ¿había escuchado bien? Desde hacía un tiempo la criatura había comenzado a emitir sonidos, a veces eran cortos y poco consecutivos, pero ése día parecía totalmente diferente. _

_Todo había comenzado cuando se encontraban en la sala, ella sentada en su sillita observando fijamente a su padre mientras él tecleaba rápidamente en su computadora, una vibración contra la mesita lo sacó de su concentración, tomó el celular con su mano izquierda, mientras continuaba viendo la pantalla de su equipo, releyendo las líneas escritas._

"_¿Bueno?" respondió con simpleza._

"_¡Hola enano!" se escuchó por la otra línea._

"_Ah, eres tú" soltó un suspiro moviendo la mirada a la bebé que continuaba mirándolo, ahora un tanto intrigada por lo que hacía su progenitor._

"_Sí, soy yo, ¿Quién más se animaría a hablarle a un gruñón como tú?" dio una pequeña risita._

"_¿Qué quieres?" preguntó antes de iniciar una tonta discusión._

"_Oh, Irvin me pidió que te avisara que mañana habrá una cena con los clientes de WEC, él no podrá ir porque tuvo que salir a Estados Unidos en la madrugada, así que quiere que tú te ocupes de ello"._

"_¿Alguien más irá?" _

"_Yo, obviamente" rio de manera estridente._

"_Ya veo" bufó pesadamente._

_Hubo un pequeño silencio incómodo que se vio roto por un balbuceo agudo proveniente de la menor que acompañaba al azabache, el cual la vio de manera inquisidora._

"_¿Qué fue eso?" cuestionó interesada la castaña._

"_Amara" la bebé emitió otro sonido agudo._

"_¡Anda! Parece que entendió que te referías a ella" pausó un momento y agregó. "¿Podría hablarle?" pidió._

"_Está bien, pero te estaré oyendo" se despegó el teléfono del oído y colocó el altavoz. "Ahora puede oírte Hanji."_

"_¡Hola Amara!" dijo la mujer alegremente._

_La niña miró extrañada el aparato como preguntando, ¿Dónde está esa persona? ¿De dónde viene aquello? ¿Estará oculta ahí adentro?, lo analizó un rato más, sin saber qué hacer._

"_Si no quieres hablarle a la loca está bien" intervino Rivaille y la de luceros negros produjo de nueva cuenta otro sonidito._

"_¡Hey!" rezongó la de lentes. "Amara, ¿por qué no quieres hablarle a tía Zoe?" como si la aludida entendiera le respondió._

_Pasaron aproximadamente cinco minutos en los que ambas estuvieron conversando, la más grande le hablaba de manera aniñada, algo tonta, para el gusto de aquel hombre, aunque no supiera que era exactamente lo que respondía la menor, quería imaginar que le decía cosas mucho más inteligentes, dejo escapar una risa casi imperceptible, captando la atención de la pelinegra que dejo completamente de lado su plática con la otra; las miradas de ambos chocaron, pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes de que en los labios de la chiquilla se viera formada una sonrisa totalmente amplia que después se vio acompañada de algo parecido a una risa._

_Levi jamás hablaría de ese día con nadie, pero esa vez, sonrió; sonrió como hace mucho no lo hacía._

_**Agradecimiento.**_

La luz del lugar daba de lleno contra su cara, haciéndole sentir incómodo por el contacto, apretó los ojos intentando evitarlo, pero era en vano, así que decidió abrirlos; pero los sentía lo suficientemente pesados como para hacerlo, así que se dio por vencido y cayó rendido otra vez ante la oscuridad. Un rato después, cuando se sintió un tanto mejor, lo intentó de nueva cuenta, consiguiendo en ésta ocasión abrir sus párpados levemente, lo primero que vio fue la luminosidad, que ahora era más leve, se concentraba sólo en cierta parte, un tanto retirada de él; se removió sobre la cama donde se encontraba, su brazo izquierdo pesaba y se sentía un tanto mareado, soltó un quejido. No recordaba donde ni porque estaba ahí.

—Por fin despiertas mocoso—intentó incorporarse para ver al dueño de aquella voz pero no pudo—El doctor dijo que no hicieras esfuerzos, así que mejor no te muevas—explicó.

—¿Doctor? ¿Estamos en un hospital?—cuestionó confundido.

—¿No recuerdas lo qué pasó?—enarcó una ceja.

—Lo que pasó…—susurró para sí mismo.

Comenzó a divagar, intentando recordar lo que había ocurrido en las pasadas horas, varias imágenes comenzaron a llegar, en la mañana cuando se encontraba tranquilamente en su casa dándose una ducha, para luego vestirse y guardar cuidadosamente dentro de su bolsillo el pequeño regalo que había conseguido para la chiquilla de cabellos azabaches que lo había invitado a su casa justamente aquel día; no estaba seguro de llevar algo, ya que posiblemente aquello le traería toneladas de odio por parte del padre de la misma, pero cuando vio aquel objeto, pensó que le sentaría muy bien, así que no dudó en comprarlo.

Salió de su hogar en dirección a casa de la menor, tomó el tren, mirando durante el trayecto a la nada, mientras escuchaba música, cuando salió de la estación, notó que el cielo comenzaba a colorearse de gris, esperaba alcanzar a llegar completamente seco a su destino, comenzó a caminar, faltaban unas cuantas cuadras para llegar al lugar, cuando las gotas comenzaron a caer, primero eran pequeñas y suaves, luego se convirtieron en una llovizna pronunciada y fuerte, sus pies iniciaron una carrera a un lugar donde protegerse, pero cuando notó que estaba a casi nada de llegar, decidió ir de una vez. Cuando dobló la esquina observó unas luces, lo más seguro que de un coche que venía lo suficientemente rápido como para provocar un choque, aunándole el clima; fue entonces cuando la vio, en medio de la calle, mojada y asustada, sin pensárselo dos veces fue hasta donde ella estaba y la jaló, abrazándola contra sí y recibiendo un golpe por parte del vehículo y después contra el pavimento mojado, después de eso todo se volvió negro.

Y ahora se encontraba ahí, con aquel hombre, sin saber que decir o hacer.

—¿Me estás escuchando?—preguntó molesto el pelinegro.

—¿Eh?... Sí—soltó sin pensárselo.

—No, no lo estás haciendo—bufó molesto.

—Bueno, no, no lo estaba haciendo—hubo un silencio incómodo—¿Puedo preguntar algo?—dijo dudoso.

—¿Qué?—respondió cortante.

—¿Cómo está Amara?—escuchó como el contrario suspiraba pesadamente.

—Está bien, le hicieron algunos chequeos, estudios y demás para descartar cualquier daño, salió excelente—inhaló—Pero nada más que llegue a la casa, de ahí no saldrá bien—exhaló con cierto grado de furia.

—Comprendo—rio levemente.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?—más furia se acumulaba dentro.

—No me estoy riendo de usted o de la situación, simplemente creo que, detrás de esa amenaza hay un gran grado de preocupación—sonrió—Ella es una linda niña, no sé qué habrá pasado para que se diera toda esta situación, pero tengo claro que no era su intención que terminara así.

—Ya sé lo que es esa mocosa, que tiene 5 años y hace berrinches como cualquier otro, pero también sé que ella es lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber los peligros que hay afuera, entonces ¿por qué hizo una tontería como ésa?—se masajeo las sienes.

—Aunque no lo parezca o quiera ocultarlo, usted realmente cuida mucho de ella—recibió un monosílabo como respuesta—Está bien, dejemos el tema de lado, ¿Qué hora es?

—La una y treinta de la madrugada.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?—habló totalmente sorprendido.

—Un poco más de doce horas, ¿pero realmente te preocupas por eso? ¿No te has dado cuenta siquiera de que tienes el brazo enyesado porque te lo fracturaste?—inquirió con burla.

—¿Eh?—así que era eso—No pensé que hubiese sido tan grave—agregó con fingido desinterés.

—Dentro de lo que cabe no lo fue, te fracturaste el brazo y tienes algunos moretones y raspones, pero nada de real preocupación—se paró de su asiento y caminó hasta la cama donde se encontraba el castaño—Iré a buscar a una enfermera para que venga a revisarte—el joven negó con dificultad.

—Estoy bien, sólo necesito descansar un poco, usted debería irse a casa, Amara debió dormirse preocupada—le sonrió.

—El doctor no dio indicaciones de que alguien debía quedarse, así que ciertamente puedo irme, de todas formas avisaré que ya despertaste—regresó al sillón donde se encontraba para tomar sus pertenencias.

—Está bien—dijo el ojiverde posando su mirada en el techo.

—Lo más seguro es que te den alta en un rato más, así que vendré a pagar la cuenta y seguramente Amara querrá venir a verte, así que nos veremos—llegó hasta la puerta donde se detuvo por un momento—Ésta será la primera y última vez que escuches algo así de mi parte—pausó llamando la atención del otro—Gracias por lo que hiciste—y sin más salió del cuarto.

Eren volteó a donde hacía unos instantes había estado Rivaille y sonrió, aunque él quisiera dar una apariencia de total frialdad y seriedad tenía un lado agradable y humano, como todos los demás, entonces un vago recuerdo vino a su mente, el día de la competencia de natación, aquel día en que pudo apreciar con detenimiento el aura que desprendía, lo recordaba; ahora conocía un poco más de la verdadera naturaleza de ése ser.

Unos minutos después llegó una de las señoritas que estaba a cargo esa madrugada, le preguntó cómo se encontraba mientras le hacia una corta y sencilla revisión, poco después le dejo, para que pudiera descansar; encontrándose una vez más sólo entre aquellas cuatro paredes no tardó en caer rendido.

El sol de un nuevo día llegó horas después, cuando el Jaeger pudo abrir los ojos de nueva cuenta se dio cuenta que se encontraba mucho mejor que tiempo atrás, logró sentarse en la cama, aunque debía admitir que se sentía adolorido; tal y como había dicho Levi, le darían de alta esa misma tarde, debido a que no existía gran daño, más que su brazo, el cual debía cuidar y pasadas unas dos semanas ir a que lo revisaran. Dadas las 3 de la tarde le permitieron salir, la cuenta ya estaba pagada, por lo que suponía que el de ojos grisáceos se encontraba afuera y efectivamente, así fue.

—¡Eren!—apenas dio un paso fuera del cuarto cuando una pequeña se abalanzaba contra él.

—¡Hey!—respondió intentando cubrir el dolor que sentía por la presión que se ejercía.

—Amara, está lastimado, se un poco más suave—una tercera voz irrumpió en la escena.

—¿Eh?... Lo siento—susurró ocultando su rostro en el cuerpo del joven—De verdad lo siento tanto—se aferró más a la cintura del mismo.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes, realmente me preocupaba mucho lo que hubiese podido pasarte—habló intentando tranquilizarla.

—¡Eren! ¡Lo siento!—repitió una vez más para soltarse a llorar.

—No, Amara, de verdad—el llanto de la chiquilla se hizo mayor—Está bien, estoy bien, ya pasó—comenzó a acariciar despacio su cabeza buscando consolarla.

Por su parte el padre de ella se dedicó a mirar hacia otro lado, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, sabía que la criatura se sentía culpable de lo sucedido y lo era, en cierto grado, aunque muy a su pesar él también lo era; cuando los sollozos se vieron terminados volvió la vista a los otros dos, su hija observaba con la cabeza levantada al más alto, con los ojos completamente rojos por tanto llorar, sin soltar todavía el agarre que tenían, mientras él le susurraba, para después bajar hasta la altura de su acompañante y depositar un suave beso sobre la frente. ¡Juraba que lo mataría cuando se encontrara en mejores condiciones! Así podría disfrutar más de su dolor.

—Papá—se acercó la ojinegra a él.

—¿Qué?—cuestionó cortante mientras la veía tallarse los ojos.

—¿Podemos llevar a Eren a casa?—sabía que algo tramaba, no lo llamaba papá sólo porque sí.

—Yo creo que lo mejor es que vaya a su casa—dijo mirando al aludido que se encontraba platicando con una de las enfermeras.

—Pero ahí no tendrá nadie quien lo cuide, además—comenzó a jugar con sus manos mientras sus ojos se dirigían al suelo—Yo soy la responsable de lo sucedido, me gustaría hacerme cargo de él; incluso tú te irás a trabajar, entre Christa y yo podemos cuidarlo.

—Amara—dudó por un instante—Supongo que debes preguntárselo a él—soltó mientras suspiraba.

El mocoso aquel no era de su total agrado, había salvado a la niña de lo que pudo haber sido un fatídico accidente, ahora sabía que podía hacer cualquier cosa y eso era lo que molestaba; además que ella parecía tratarlo con más cariño, no es que se sintiera celoso o quisiera recibir el mismo trato, por supuesto que no, pero ¡Joder, él era su padre y como tal debía alejar a los hombres que se acercaran a su querubín!, aunque sabía que si se negaba una vez más, habría otro berrinche monumental, así que por esta vez lo pasaría, estaba bien, cuando el saliera la niñera llegaría, no tendrían el tiempo de quedarse a solas.

Aunque el castaño primero se negó amablemente no pudo resistirse a los ojitos negros, pasaría el rato con ella hasta que su tutor llegara y pudiese llevarlo a su hogar. Cuando el trío llegó al lujoso departamento la chiquilla no tardó en acostar a Eren en el sillón de la sala, correr por una cobija y taparlo, jalando una silla para sentarse a su lado y comenzar a cantarle canciones para que durmiera; por otra parte el azabache se sentó en otro de los sillones, revisando algunos documentos para la reunión que tendría en un rato más, dadas las 6:30 p.m. el mayor se despidió de las dos jovencitas que ahora que encontraban ahí, ignorando olímpicamente la estancia del otro individuo, debía regresar pronto, ya que la rubia le explicó que tenía un compromiso a las diez de la noche y a las nueve debía irse.

Se fue con ese pensamiento en la cabeza y pasadas unas horas aquello se vio totalmente lejano. Divisó sutilmente su reloj, cinco a las nueve, al paso que iban, tardarían por lo menos otra media hora; suspiró pesadamente, tendría que aceptar la cruel realidad, tuvo deseos de salir por un momento del lugar para realizar una llamada a su casa y avisarle a la Renz que no llegaría, que aunque muy a la fuerza tendría que dejar al "otro" al cuidado, pero sabía que aquello no era posible, Irvin tenía una política estricta, nada de llamadas, se ve mal ante los clientes, pero cuando los hijos de puta recibían una llamada la podían contestar como si nada, obligándoles en ocasiones hasta detener las explicaciones que se les daban, ¡Odiaba a los clientes y la maldita regla aquella!

A las 9:40 finalmente pudo poner un pie dentro de su casa, al llegar todo estaba en paz, no había ruido alguno, entro con cuidado al lugar y encontró al chico con un libro en su mano derecha, mientras la pequeña se encontraba con la cabeza recostada sobre sus piernas durmiendo plácidamente, se acercó a ellos y tomó frazada que se ubicaba en el sillón continuo para colocarla sobre ella.

—Acaba de dormirse—susurró el ojiverde cerrando el libro con cuidado.

—Está bien—tomó asiento enfrente.

—Christa dejo la cena hecha, la metió en el refrigerador.

—Bien—aflojo un poco su corbata mientras miraba fijamente al contrario—La idea era llevarte a tu casa, pero con la mocosa dormida se complica, puedo pedir un taxi para ti.

—Está bien, puedo ir hasta la estación de trenes e ir a casa, no debe preocuparse.

—No estoy preocupado, de hecho por mí podrías irte caminando—suspiró—Pero si no lo hago, seguramente mañana la tendré regañándome.

—Sí, seguramente así será—rio bajo.

—¿Cenó?—preguntó mirándola.

—Sí, un poco después de que Christa se fuera, después me pidió que le leyera este libro en lo que esperaba por usted, pero cayó rendida, han sido días pesados para ella.

—Supongo—se paró y camino hasta el otro sofá—La llevaré a su habitación y volveré para pedir tu taxi—agregó tomándola en brazos.

—Claro.

—¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?—dijo con desinterés caminando al pasillo.

—De nada—respondió sonriendo ampliamente.

El más bajo lo observó de reojo y continuó caminando, no tenía más que decir, el otro había dicho lo que tenía que decir y hasta ahí quedaría el tema, sólo entre ellos dos, ésa noche. Recostó a la criatura en su cama, esperando que por lo menos se hubiera cepillado los dientes antes de caer dormida, regresó a la sala, donde el Jaeger estaba de pie observando con detenimiento una repisa donde se hallaban gran número de discos.

—¿Hay algo que te interese?

—No realmente, sólo tenía curiosidad, las portadas son diferentes, me agradan.

—Es la cosa más rara que he oído en mi vida y mira que con la loca de Hanji he escuchado muchas—bufó y su acompañante dio una risa.

—Sí, me lo imaginó—recordó el interrogatorio al que había sido sometido—También recuerdo el libro.

—Hubiera sido tan sencillo que me dijeras la verdad.

—No conocía quién era el dueño, Amara me lo mostró y me preguntó sobre cierta palabra, no podía simplemente decirle, su hija tiene libros de romances entre hombres.

—Te metes en muchos líos por proteger a los demás—suspiró con pesadez.

—Sí, lo sé—hubo un silencio—¿Puede pedir el taxi? Es tarde y necesito volver, a menos que quiera tener más problemas de los que ya debo tener.

Rivaille no indagó más en el tema, simplemente tomó el teléfono y marcó el número correspondiente, pasados unos quince minutos el portero del edificio habló para avisarle que el vehículo había llegado, le acompañó hasta la puerta y con un simple adiós se despidió de él.

—Adiós—recibió como respuesta—¡Oh! Casi lo olvidaba, ¿podría darle esto a Amara?—habló colando su mano dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón.

Extendió su extremidad tomando entre ellas una pequeña pulsera de oro con incrustaciones de varios colores en forma de caramelos.

—¿Dulces?—enarcó una ceja.

—Amargo—dijo sin más dando media vuelta para ir hasta el ascensor.

Se quedó observando unos instantes el objeto antes de cerrar la puerta, él lo sabía.

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

Y bueno :3 hasta ahí quedó el capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado y sin más nos vemos el viernes entrante, ¡adiós!


	7. Rechazo

¡Hi! Estoy aquí como cada viernes para traer un nuevo capítulo de esta historia ucú y bueno, ¿qué puedo decirles que no haya dicho antes? Estoy total y absolutamente agradecida por todo el apoyo que me dan con reviews, follow, favoritos y leyéndome, ¡De verdad que me hacen tan feliz! ;n; ésta historia me ha traído muchas cosas lindísimas, que yo no esperaba . soy tan feliz, más que un diputado cobrando su aguinaldo (sí, así de feliz soy 7u7).

En otras cositas, a ¿por qué le puso Rivaille ese nombre? Bueno, cuando decidí finalmente como sería la historia y la inclusión de ella, pensé, debe tener un nombre de acuerdo con la "personalidad" del padre, algo que signifique algo para él, así que estaba entre Amara y Viveka , ya que el segundo también tenía un buen significado; pero al final me decidí por el primero por lo de "amargo y querido", ya que, Levi no estaba listo para eso y pensaba que ella era "lo peor" que pudo pasarle, la parte amarga de su vida, sin embargo, después de cierta acción supo que a pesar de todo tenía su parte amable, así que técnicamente es por eso que la llamó así :3.

Y bueno, eso es todo *-* nos vemos el viernes entrante, pasen una hermosa semana llena de yaoi.

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**5 meses.**_

_**A**__quella tarde estaba de peor humor que otros días, acababa de salir de una reunión y quería ir a casa a relajarse un poco, pero no, Irvin llegó con más trabajo y papeleo para él, ahora que finalmente los socios habían accedido a la nueva idea debían ponerse manos a la obra con la misma, suspiró frustrado; Irvin no comprendía el enorme cansancio que cargaba sobre si, no entendía lo difícil que era trabajar y cuidar a una criatura tan pequeña, pero quizá no tardaría mucho en hacerlo ya que en la mañana tuvo que pedirle a Annabelle, la esposa del Smith que cuidara de su hija mientras él iba al trabajo y ella encantada acepto, era un claro indicio que en ese matrimonio hacía falta un bebé._

_Dadas las cinco de la tarde y libre de todo se dirigió a la casa de su amigo y jefe en busca de la menor, encontrándola dormida, según palabras de la mujer llevaba poco más de media hora así que posiblemente todavía tardaría un buen rato en despertar. Llegó a su hogar suspirando, estaba tan cansado que por un momento deseo hacerle segunda a la pelinegra y dormir; pero entonces notó que entre el ajetreo del día ya estaba lo suficientemente sucio, al menos para su gusto, razón por la cual decidió tomar un baño, aprovechando también la inconciencia de la otra, depositándola en su cuna y perdiéndose en aquel pequeño cubículo._

_Unos tantos minutos después salió con la pijama puesta y una toalla en el cuello, mientras con uno de los extremos secaba energéticamente su cabello, dirigió su mirada a donde había dejado a la niña, la cual movía sus extremidades, tomando sus pies con sus manitas y balbuceando como a últimas fechas lo hacía, se acercó a ella y la observó con detenimiento, captando su atención._

"_Te despertaste más rápido de lo que esperaba" quitó la toalla del lugar donde reposaba y la coloco en una de las orillas de la cuna. "Supongo que tendrás hambre" volvió su vista al baño, recordando que había dejado la ropa sucia dentro. "Ahora vengo" agregó para perderse dentro del cuarto._

_Salió con el cesto de la ropa entre sus brazos, siguió de corrido hasta la puerta de su habitación para salir del mismo en dirección de la zona de lavado, el pensamiento de la toalla inundó su mente y volvió su vista, encontrándose con la chiquilla sentada en su pequeño colchón, intentando jalar aquel objeto, se acercó sin perder ningún detalle._

"_¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Y cuándo te senté?" sabía que la menor ya tenía la suficiente fuerza para mantenerse erguida por sí misma, pero aquello era nuevo._

_Ella siguió en lo suyo, jalando con toda la fuerza que podía, hasta que consiguió su objetivo; observó con total intriga aquella tela blanca como la leche, la arrugó, alzó y bajo en repetidas ocasiones, queriendo descubrir cada detalle, probablemente preguntándose para que servía y porque estaba húmeda, por su parte Rivaille no apartaba sus irises de ella, le resultaba "fascinante" aquello. El tiempo pasaba y la nena no paraba, continuaba jugando, hasta que entre tanto movimiento se enredó y cayó de lado; el azabache se acercó a auxiliarla cuando notó que ella misma intentaba quitársela de encima sin tener éxito._

_Lo primero que vio fueron los ojitos mirando extrañada el cambio que había experimentado de luz, luego sus manos aferrándose aún a la toalla, volvió a halarla haciéndola caer una vez más sobre sí misma, enarco una ceja confundido y volvió a tomarla, dejando el pequeño rostro al descubierto que se encontraba acompañado de una gran sonrisa._

"_¿Te divierte esto?" dejo que cayera con suavidad una vez más._

_Y recibió un sonido único como respuesta, un pequeño gritito agudo y prolongado; su primera risa. _

_Probablemente en un futuro muy lejano no lo diría y no porque no lo recordase, pero se sintió con una extraña sensación en el pecho, aquella sensación que sólo podía brindarle ella._

_**Rechazo.**_

Habían pasado más de dos semanas después del accidente, Eren no se había presentado en la escuela por obvias razones, lo cual no tenía muy contenta a Amara; sin embargo cada que podía se las ingeniaba para llamar al castaño y preguntarle como estaba, a lo cual él siempre respondía que bien. En la última conversación que tuvieron le comunicó que esa misma tarde iría al hospital y que lo más seguro es que el yeso sería retirado, entonces podría volver al trabajo, la pelinegra se sintió feliz después de mucho tiempo, por fin podría verlo para así agradecerle el regalo que le había hecho y asimismo darle el presente que ella no pudo darle aquel día.

—¿Entonces mañana volverá?—preguntó la rubia mientras picaba unas verduras.

—Sí—sonrió con emoción.

—¿Ves? Sólo era cuestión de que descansara unos días—caminó en dirección al refrigerador.

—Christa, ¿podrías ayudarme con algo?—habló siguiéndola con la mirada.

—Por supuesto—respondió hurgando dentro del electrodoméstico—¿Qué quieres hacer?—sacó una bolsa con champiñones.

—Una carta para Eren, pensé en sólo darle lo que había comprado, pero, después de que Levi me diera lo que él dejó para mí no pude evitar sentir que lo mío era poco a comparación—suspiró agitando su muñeca derecha de un lado a otro, donde yacía la pulsera.

—Está bien, te ayudaré, si quieres ve trayendo las cosas y en lo que termino la cena vamos haciéndola, ¿te parece? —la pelinegra asintió bajando del banco alto.

No tardó mucho en volver con algunas hojas de papel de varios colores, lápices y crayones, poniéndose manos a la obra casi instantáneamente, siendo ayudada por la más grande en unas cuantas palabras o dándole ideas de pequeños adornos que podría colocar, una media hora más tarde la de ojos azules se encontraba en el asiento de a lado, recortando figuras y pegando más. En ningún momento la chiquilla le permitió leer a la otra lo que estaba escribiendo, no porque no sintiera confianza, pero quería que aquello fuera muy suyo y del joven a quien se la entregaría; un rato después vieron culminado su trabajo, ahora sólo era cuestión de guardarlo en el sobre de color azul.

—He llegado—una voz proveniente del pasillo de la entrada las sacó de su concentración.

—Buenas noches señor Rivaille—saludó educadamente la chica.

—Buenas noches—respondió dirigiendo su mirada a la niña—¿Haces tarea Amara?—ella negó.

—La hice al llegar—empezó a recoger todo lo que había sobre la barra—Bueno, guardaré esto y volveré para la cena—tomó las cosas entre sus brazos.

—No olvides lavarte las manos—dijo el hombre mientras la miraba extrañado.

—¡Nunca lo olvido!—contestó haciendo un puchero para perderse en el pasillo en dirección a los cuartos.

—¿Qué está planeando ahora esa mocosa?—cuestionó para sí mismo, pero aun así fue escuchado por la Renz.

—Ya sabe, cosas de niños—sonrió levemente.

—Por eso mismo debería preocuparme—suspiró—Ahora regreso para cenar—la jovencita asintió y entró en la cocina para comenzar a servir.

La primera en volver a la sala fue la de ojos negros, quien sonreía con gran felicidad, posiblemente por lo que haría al día entrante; fue y tomó asiento en el lugar correspondiente mientras esperaba que Christa terminara de acomodar los platos en cada lugar, poco después llegó el mayor de los tres, sentándose al frente de la mesa, así dando por iniciada la cena.

—Amara, ¿oíste que van a abrir un nuevo parque?—la niña la vio mientras se llevaba un bocado a la boca.

—¿Un parque?—ladeó la cabeza.

—Sí, un parque de diversiones, ya sabes, juegos mecánicos, puestos donde venden comida y golosinas, con espectáculos y todo eso—comentó.

—¿De verdad?—sus ojos se iluminaron—Suena divertido, ¿podríamos un día de estos?—dirigió su atención a su progenitor quien se limitaba a comer.

—No me gustan esa clase de lugares y lo sabes—soltó para seguir comiendo.

—¡Anda! ¡No seas aguafiestas!—él enarcó una ceja al oír aquello—Eh… Bueno, ya sabes palabras de tía Hanji—susurró avergonzada.

El contrario no agregó nada, simplemente caminó hasta uno de los sillones donde había colocado su maletín, abriéndolo para después extraer algo del mismo, regresando a la mesa y mostrarle tres boletos.

—Irvin me dio esto—agitó levemente la mano—Tuvo la grandísima idea de dármelos ya que él no los usará y cree que sería divertido si fueras tú—habló con molestia.

—¿Eh? ¡¿En serio?!—preguntó con total emoción—¡¿Entonces iremos?!

—Tengo trabajo, además yo no tengo la mínima intención de ir—la nena frunció el ceño—Pero si Christa puede acompañarte supongo que está bien.

—¿Puedes? ¿Puedes?—sus ojos ahora se centraron en la aludida.

—Oh Amara, este fin de semana tengo algo importante que hacer, es una clase de congreso y la verdad es que llevo mucho tiempo deseando ir, lo lamento—la menor se desilusionó—¿Por qué no le dices a alguien más? Son tres entradas y finalmente sólo se gastarían dos si yo voy contigo aunque sea hasta el otro fin.

—Bueno, podría decirle a Amanda, su hermana nos llevaría; o quizá Gina… Tal vez—pausó un momento pensativa—Eren…—susurró—¡Por supuesto! ¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes?—rio suavemente ante la idea.

—Bueno, ya que aún eres pequeña no puedes subir a juegos que representen mucho peligro, así que él no debería tener problema en aceptar—sonrió la rubia.

—¿Por qué no le dices mejor a alguna de tus amigas?—entró a la conversación el de ojos grises.

—Porque seguramente sería aburrido, además, Eren es un adulto, puede cuidarme sin problemas—respondió.

—Sería mejor si fueras en supervisión de un adulto que sea verdaderamente responsable—contraatacó.

—Eren es responsable, ¡Me salvó! ¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste?

—No, pero creo que esté en condiciones de estarte cuidando en su estado.

—¿Sabes qué lo que estás diciendo es totalmente incoherente?—la morena era muy inteligente, a veces demasiado para el gusto del azabache.

—¿Sabes qué es realmente incoherente mocosa? Que intentes pasarte de lista con tu propio padre—bufó.

Ambas miradas permanecieron observando a la contraria, ninguno planeaba darse por vencido tan fácilmente, sin embargo, sabían que uno al final debería de ceder y como en la mayoría de los casos había sido el mayor; debía aprender a controlar a esa niña o terminaría haciendo lo que quisiera con él.

A la mañana siguiente Eren apareció por el salón de clases, totalmente recuperado del brazo y con la energía que lo caracterizaba siempre, la portadora de luceros negros no tardo en correr hacia sus brazos envolviéndolo en un gran abrazo, para después entregarle lo que le había comprado el día de San Valentín, agregando que no abriera la carta hasta terminadas las clases; además agradeció la pulsera que había recibido de su parte, prometiendo cuidarla, causando una enorme sonrisa en el castaño.

—¿Puedo pedirte otro favor?—su vista se posó en el suelo—Sé que pido muchos favores y eso, pero realmente quisiera ir contigo.

—¿Ir conmigo?—cuestionó intrigado.

—Tío Irvin le regaló a Levi unas entradas para el parque que inaugurarán el próximo sábado, Christa tiene el fin de semana ocupado y bueno, ya sabes, no tengo con quien ir.

—¿Y tu papá?—ella levantó la mirada.

—A él no le gustan esas cosas, así que le dije que te diría a ti y él acepto—puso la cara más tierna que pudo.

—¿Eh? ¿En serio?—la chiquilla asintió sin dejar de mirarle—Bueno… Creo que no tengo nada que hacer el sábado…—una sonrisa se dibujó en la carita.

—¿Entonces eso es un sí?—la mueca de felicidad se volvió más grande.

—Sí, está bien—colocó su mano derecha en la cabeza contraria y revolvió juguetonamente el cabello.

La semana pasó rápidamente y con ella llegó el sábado, aquel tan esperado por Amara, quien se levantó temprano, para arreglarse como era debido y para que su padre pudiese peinarla como se debía antes de que fuera al trabajo, aunque su sorpresa fue mayor al encontrárselo en uno de los banquitos de la barra leyendo el periódico.

—Buenos días Levi—saludó acercándose al mismo.

—Buenos días Amara—respondió sin despegar la vista de las hojas.

—¿Podrías peinarme?—llegó hasta él.

—Supongo que debo hacerlo—suspiró dejando el diario sobre los azulejos—Vamos a tu cuarto.

—Puedo preguntar… ¿Por qué estás vestido así?—soltó interesada mientras seguía a su tutor.

—Porque hoy no iré a trabajar.

—Pensé que irías—el otro negó.

—Iré contigo al parque—la pequeña se detuvo incrédula.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y Eren?!—el de ojos grises volteo a verla.

—Iremos los tres, si eso es lo que te preocupa—ingresó a la habitación—¿Qué esperas? —habló desde dentro.

Amara tardó en reaccionar, aun cuando el de ojos verdes llegó a su casa, aun cuando estaban sobre el coche en camino al lugar mientras el más joven hacia comentarios de vez en cuando con su padre porque ella no podía articular palabra alguna; a pesar de que se hallaba frente al enorme espacio junto con su papá, quien entregaba las entradas al chico que las recibía y su mano izquierda era levemente apretada por la mano del Jaeger, seguía sin creerlo.

Por un momento creyó que los del hospital los habían engañado y que realmente si se había golpeado la cabeza y ahora las secuelas se hacían presentes, está bien, quizá exageraba, pero aquello era la situación más extraña del mundo.

—Mocosa, si te la vas a pasar así todo el rato, será mejor irnos—la criatura salió de sus pensamientos.

—¿Eh?... —las miradas de los más grandes se posaron en ella—¡Oh! No está bien, sólo estaba pensando—sonrió.

—¿Debo preocuparme?—la más chica se sonrojo y el de hebras castañas soltó una leve risa.

—Bueno Amara, ya que estamos aquí, ¿Por qué no nos divertimos?—asintió emocionada y haló al chico, llevándolo a donde se encontraban todas las atracciones.

Rivaille por su parte los seguía de cerca, colándose entre las multitudes y enfurruñado por el ruido, realmente odiaba ir a aquellos sitios, pero no pretendía dejar a su "querubín" a solas con el muchacho, no es que le cayera mal o algo, de hecho se había ganado algo de respeto por su parte, era sólo que no les iba dejar solos. Observó como la pelinegra subía al carrusel, mientras Eren la observaba sonriente, sacando de uno de los bolsillos una pequeña cámara, tomándole así una foto a la feliz morena.

—¿Siempre traes eso contigo?—preguntó Levi llegando al lado del otro.

—No siempre, es más bien cuando sé que tengo algo que captar—respondió disparando una vez más para obtener otra captura—Algo así.

—¿Qué tiene de interesante?—miraba fijamente todas las expresiones de felicidad que figuraba el pequeño rostro.

—No es algo que pueda expresar con palabras—el más bajo de estatura volteo a ver al contrario, quien condujo su mirada a él, sonrió y sin pensárselo dos veces dirigió el aparato, oprimiendo el botón correspondiente.

Levi se quedó por un instante en cero, hasta que fue capaz de volver en sí, frunciendo el ceño, provocando la risa del ojiverde, quien volvía a hacer una captura de su persona; haciendo que deseara golpearlo, pero antes de poder atentar contra él llegó Amara, enarcando una ceja, al ver las intenciones del de piel blanca; lo siguiente fueron las tazas, en las cuales subieron los más jóvenes y de donde la menor bajo riendo descontroladamente, quizá por la diversión o porque estaba mareada. Continuaron con unos cuantos juegos acorde a la edad, hasta llegar a los carritos chocones, donde la pequeñita técnicamente obligó a su papá a subir con ella, mientras su otro acompañante subía solo a otro de los automóviles, pasando un momento realmente divertido, aunque Levi intentara ocultarlo, él también había disfrutado de aquello.

Se encontraron con la montaña rusa, en la cual se tenía prohibida la entrada a niños pequeños, pero la ojinegra hizo uso de sus habilidades con los adultos y se le permitió subir, con la condición de que los otros dos subieran con ella para cuidarla y que en todo caso ambos serían responsables de cualquier cosa que pudiera suscitarse, Eren y Amara gritaron durante todo el trayecto, disfrutándolo completamente, mientras el otro iba con expresión de total seriedad y sin emitir ningún sonido y no es porque estuviera aterrado, no, aquello era tan poco para él, que ni siquiera le estimulaba, por supuesto.

Después los menores subieron a un juego de esos donde sales completamente mojado, saliendo del mismo hablando sobre lo "genial" que había sido, decidieron que era momento de tomar algo y luego quizá ir a ver alguno de los espectáculos, durante el recorrido hacia la zona donde se encontraban los restaurantes se encontraron con los juegos de destreza, donde los ojos negros se quedaron clavados sobre un enorme oso panda de peluche.

—Es hermoso…—susurró con anhelo.

—¿Qué es hermoso?—preguntó Jaeger para después ver hacia donde estaba la mirada de la otra—Oh, ya veo, ¿lo quieres?—agregó.

—¿De verdad?—dijo ilusionada y él asintió.

—Entonces hay que intentarlo—antes de que pudieran dar un paso al local el de ojos opacos les obstruyó el paso.

—Lo haré yo—soltó con total seguridad dejando a los otros dos sin saber que decir.

El punto era relativamente sencillo, las cadenas de monitos comenzaría a moverse y él debía derribar el único de color rojo que había; cuando el juego dio inicio el par de jóvenes miraban interesados y expectantes lo que estaba por suceder mientras el otro se concentraba totalmente y en cuanto el objetivo llegó disparó sin pensárselo dos veces, dando en el blanco.

—¡Lo hiciste! ¡Lo hiciste!—gritó emocionada la pequeña abalanzándose contra su progenitor, abrazándolo con fuerza.

Rivaille se quedó sin habla ante la acción tan espontánea, ella parecía ser muy cariñosa con los demás, pero con su persona se contenía, siempre lo hacía, quizá era porque él rara vez le daba muestras de afecto realmente grandes, suspiró y acarició con suavidad su cabeza; al sentir aquel pequeño gesto ella se pegó más contra él sonriendo.

—¿Qué tal tu baguette Amara?—preguntó Eren viéndola comer.

—¡Muy bueno! ¿Quieres?—le acercó el pan y él dio una mordida.

—Oh, es cierto, está delicioso—rio.

—¿No sabes comer correctamente?—intervino el otro adulto.

—¿Eh?—antes de que pudiera hablar más el pelinegro se acercó a él con una servilleta y limpio cerca de la comisura de sus labios una mancha de salsa que había quedado allí.

Nadie dijo nada después de aquello y simplemente se dedicaron a seguir con su comida. Después fueron a la zona donde se realizaban los espectáculos de lobos marinos, que duró aproximadamente media hora, en la cual Amara mantuvo recargada su cabeza en el brazo de su padre mientras abrazaba fuertemente su osito. Ya caída la noche el trío subió a la rueda de la fortuna, la cual a cierta hora era parada para que las personas que yacían en ella pudieran apreciar el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales; se dedicaron a observar desde la cima. Ella pegada a la ventana observando asombrada, mientras los otros dos veían en distintas direcciones, luego escuchó el flash de la cámara y regresó la vista dentro del cubículo, presenciando algunas explicaciones que hacía chico al adulto, el cual sólo respondía con monosílabos, pero no dejaba de prestar atención; algo dentro hizo conexión.

Cuando todo terminó Levi se adelantó para intentar evitar todo el desastre que habría con los demás coches, dejando al de ojos verdes con su hija, la cual, cansada le pidió la cargara sobre su espalda, lo cual hizo sin chistar, comenzando a caminar a la salida.

—Sabes, hoy me divertí mucho—habló con cansancio.

—Lo sé, yo también, tenía mucho sin venir a un lugar de estos—sonrió.

—Eren, ¿recuerdas la carta que te di?

—Sí, la leí ese mismo día, fue muy linda, pero Amara, bueno, yo te quiero mucho y eso, sin embargo, digamos que yo soy algo grande para ti.

—Olvídalo—colocó su barbilla en el hombro—Yo también te quiero mucho, pero ya no de esa forma—susurró contra su oído—Lo siento Eren.

—¿Eh?—era su percepción o ella lo había rechazado.

Se encontraron con el carro negro y subieron al mismo, ella detrás y él en el asiento del copiloto, nadie dijo nada, pero ella acercó a su oso y le susurró.

—Colin—sí, ya le había puesto nombre—Creo que es momento de pedir ayuda a tía Hanji.

Desvió la mirada al frente y sonrió.

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

Y bueno, hasta aquí queda el capítulo de esta semana ucú, no sé, no hay mucho que decir, sólo que agradezco que se tomen el tiempo de leer, que espero que les haya gustado y espero saber que opinan *-* bueno, eso es todo, nos vemos la semana que entra .


End file.
